snowboarder
by Hissha
Summary: Duo se rend en vacance chez son grandpère avec ses amis, et fait la connaissance d'une bande de la région. TERMINEE
1. L'arrivée

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2X1 ; ChrisX1 ; 34 ; 15 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

_Commencé le : 20/11/04_

**Snowboarder **

**Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée**

La voiture roulée depuis maintenant trois heures, et le calme plein y régné ce qui était étonnant quand on connaissait l'identité d'un des trois occupants, le dénommé Duo Maxwell, 18 ans et originaire d'Amérique et étant le plus grand bavard de tout son État. À ses côtés, le conducteur de la voiture, Trowa Barton, un français de 19 ans ½ conduisait avec sérieux, suivant les instructions que lui donnait Duo parfois. À l'arrière du véhicule, un troisième jeune homme blond, Quatre Raberba Winner dormait à point fermé. D'origine arabe, il tient de sa mère française sa peau pâle et sa couleur blonde, du même âge que Duo, Quatre possédait une gentillesse et une tendresse envers ses amis hors du commun, ce qui lui valait parfois le surnom de mère poule.

Une grande amitié liée les trois jeunes hommes, même si la relation avait évolué du côté de Quatre et Trowa, qui s'était mis en couple sous les yeux attendris de Duo. C'est une des principales choses qui les unissait car ils étaient tous les trois attirés par les hommes.

En ce moment même, il se dirigeait vers Bagnères-de-Luchon dans les Pyrénées où habitait le grand-père maternel de Duo qui lui proposait de venir passer les deux semaines de vacance de février chez lui. La ville de Bagnères-de-Luchon était une petite ville perdue entre plusieurs montagne mais elle avait l'avantage d'attirer les touristes avec les stations de ski. Et son grand-père tenait une boutique d'article de sport de glisse.

-Ralenti Trowa, on devrait arriver dans les limites de la ville dans quelques minutes ! S'exclama Duo, avec un air perdu sur le visage.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il avait 8 ans avec son frère à l'époque où ses parents s'entendaient encore. Il ne se souvenait plus du chemin, et la carte n'était pas très explicative.

-Bon arrête-toi, je vais aller à l'épicerie demandez le chemin du Chalet de mon grand-père.

-Hm.

Trowa s'exécuta et Duo descendit, mais quand il entra dans l'épicerie, il tomba sur une file d'attente impressionnante. Maudissant sa bonne étoile, il entreprit donc d'attendre, mais la patience n'était pas vraiment une de ses vertus. C'est donc d'assez mauvaise humeur qu'il fit fasse à l'épicière, une vielle dame rondelette et au visage souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-A vrai dire, j'aurais seulement besoin d'un renseignement.

-Vous êtes un touriste ?

-En quelque sorte. Je dois me rendre chez mon grand-père, malheureusement la dernière fois que je m'y suis rendu, j'étais avec mes parents et ça remonte à des années.

-Je vois, je connais pratiquement tout le monde, dites-moi le nom de votre grand-père.

-Maxwell, Grégoire Maxwell.

-Ooooooooooh, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, vous êtes l'un des deux petits-fils de G ?

-Euh… Oui.

-Il me parle tellement de vous, mais vous êtes lequel ?

-Duo, madame.

-Ah, le cadet. Il n'arrête pas de me dire que vous êtes le plus turbulent et le plus espiègle aussi. Mais il a oublié de me dire que vous étiez également charmant. Rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Euh…. Merci.

-Venez, je vais vous indiquer la route.

Elle fit le tour de son comptoir, délaissant les gens qui attendaient et l'emmena dehors. Du pas de la porte elle lui indiqua à renfort de grands gestes de bras le chemin pour aller jusqu'à la propriété de son grand-père. Duo la remercia chaleureusement, puis courut vers la voiture où l'attendaient ses deux amis.

-Tu en as mis du temps. Lui reprocha Trowa.

-Désolé, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tout le monde va acheter son pain, le jour ou j'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

-Alors, tu as le chemin ? Lui demanda Quatre, qui s'était réveillé durant son absence.

-Oui. Il faut traverser la ville et monter plus haut.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils passèrent une grille ouverte et stoppèrent enfin définitivement le moteur de la voiture devant une petite maison en pierre d'allure coquette, entourée d'immense près recouverte par une fine couche de neige. Un vieil homme sortit accueillir les visiteurs.

Il avait les allures de vieillard, courbés et cheveux gris en coupe au bol lui donnant l'air d'un champignon, un grand nez et une cicatrice lui traversant la joue droite. Mais malgré son apparence, Grégoire Maxwell, connu beaucoup plus sous le surnom de G, avait une santé de fer.

-Content de te voir enfin gamin ! Fit-il à Duo en l'enlaçant.

Puis il salua Quatre et Trowa puis les guida à l'intérieur.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver le chemin ?

-Un peu, mais on s'est renseigné dans une épicerie.

-Alors tu as du rencontrer Marthe.

-Oui.

-Avec elle, tout le village saura que tu es ici. C'est une vraie pie. Bon alors, les jeunes, vous êtes prêt à vous défouler pendant les deux semaines à venir ?

-Oui. Il me tarde déjà d'être sur les pistes ! S'exclama Quatre avec enthousiasme.

-Duo m'a dit que vous skier tous très bien.

-Je ski depuis mon enfance. Rajouta le blond.

-Ouais, et il se débrouille très bien, mais ce n'est rien comparé à Tro, lui, il est naît avec des skis ! Enchaîna Duo.

-Ben alors vous n'aurez pas de mal à vous amuser. Y'a beaucoup de coins intéressant à voir. Puis peut-être que vous pourrez vous initier au snow.

-J'aime pas trop le snow, c'est trop différent du ski.

-La plupart des jeunes d'ici le pratiquent. C'est devenu un sport courant. Oh, mais je parle comme un vieux gâteux que je suis, alors que vous devez être mort de fatigue après la longue route que vous venez de faire.

-Grand-père ! Tu n'es pas gâteux, puis ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

-Venez quand même, je vais vous conduire à votre logis.

-Logis ? Nous ne dormons pas dans la maison ?

-Non. Y'a quelques années, j'ai aménagé la vielle grange qui se trouve derrière la maison en un petit chalet, et je le loue tout au long de l'année. C'est là-bas que vous vous installerez, puis y'a deux chambres, un salon, une salle de bain, une cheminée et des toilettes.

-Un vrai petit chalet.

-J'ai pensé que vous seriez mieux ici que dans la maison, entassé dans le grenier sur des matelas.

-Tu as eu raison.

G les conduisit en dehors de la maison jusque devant une petite bâtisse en bois. Il les fit entrer, et les trois garçons purent voir comment le chalet avait été meublé avec goût. Les murs étaient en bois épais, filtrant le froid glacial de l'hiver, mais la cheminée était en pierre brute, la pièce principale se trouvait être le salon ou un grand canapé trônait au milieu, de profil à la cheminée et face à une télévision. Dans le fond, sur le côté, la cuisine, composé d'un plan de travail, évier, lave-vaisselle, four, frigo à l'américaine avec fabrication de glaçon, une grande table avec des chaises, et quelques meubles contenant la vaisselle, le tout éclairé par une grande baie vitrée donnant vu sur une montagne. Un escalier, face à la porte d'entrée menez sûrement aux chambres et à la salle d'eau. Le tout était vraiment sublime.

-Waouh, on se croirait dans un de ses chalets qui sont loués dans les grandes stations de ski et qui sont hors de prix. S'exclama Duo d'un air ébahi.

-C'est vraiment magnifique, monsieur Maxwell. Fit Trowa.

-Appelle-moi G, voyons. Ce petit bijou attire beaucoup de gens qui veulent du calme et le fait que je le loue à prix d'or les conquis définitivement.

-Tu m'étonnes !

-Bon, je vous laisse vous installez. Vous avez une cuisine à disposition, mais étant donné que vous n'avez pas du faire les courses, je vous invite à ma table ce soir.

-Avec plaisir mons…. G. Dit Quatre.

Puis le vieillard s'éclipsa. Les amis se répartirent les chambres et installèrent leurs affaires. Quatre et Trowa faisait chambre commune, et la seule chose qui soulageait Duo fut que les deux chambres ne soient pas côte à côte mais à l'autre bout l'une de l'autre. Au moins il n'entendrait pas les ébats du couple.

Au bout d'une heure, Duo décida d'aller parler un moment avec son grand-père en tête-à-tête.

-Les gars, je vais chez G, alors rejoignez-moi à 20 h là-bas pour le repas ! Cria Duo depuis le couloir.

Une tête blonde apparut dans l'embrasure.

-Ok. À tout à l'heure.

L'américain sortit et referma son manteau sur lui. Il faisait froid ici. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la demeure de G et entra en frappant un léger coup.

-Tiens, gamin ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai fini de ranger mes affaires et j'avais pas très envie de me reposer.

-Alors tu es venu ici dans l'intention de me parler, je me trompe ?

-Non.

Le vieil homme quitta son fauteuil et posa son journal et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, invitant son petit-fils à en faire autant.

-Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de maman récemment ?

-Oui. Il y a un mois je crois, elle m'avait envoyé une lettre. Tu sais, ici le téléphone est rare, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'un avoir. J'appellerais qui ?

-Hn. Et comment va-t-elle ?

-Tu n'as pas de nouvelles ?

-Non. Elle m'envoie une carte avec de l'argent à Noël et à mon anniversaire, mais pas plus. Elle a oublié tous ceux qui ont un contact avec papa, y compris son fils.

-Duo… Ta mère est quelqu'un de spéciale. Le fait qu'elle ne t'envoie pas de nouvelle ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime plus.

-Je le sais, mais c'est un peu dur.

-Je suppose que c'est la même situation pour Solo ?

-Oui. Mais nous communiquons tous les deux grâce à Internet. Maman t'as dit pour…

-Oui. Elle m'en a informé. Quand elle me l'a dit, je me suis senti inutile.

-Il ne faut pas !

-Un de mes petits-fils à besoin d'aide, et je suis incapable de faire quoi que se soit.

-C'est pareil pour moi. Quand Solo m'a annoncé la nouvelle, j'ai haïs la vie. C'est tellement injuste.

-Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant.

-Solo m'a envoyé une vidéo y'a quelque temps. Dedans il me disait qu'il aurait voulu me voir une dernière fois avant de… De… Mais les sanglots empêchèrent à Duo de continuer sa phrase.

-D'un côté, il appréhende bien la chose, alors, ne te rend pas malade à cause de ça, il a besoin d'un frère capable de lui remonter le moral, pas de pleurer à ses pieds.

-Mais j'aurais tellement voulu satisfaire son souhait et aller le rejoindre en Australie, mais même ça je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire.

-Allons, allons. Nous avons encore du temps avant que la maladie ne gagne, je suis sûr que tu réussiras à le voir.

-Ouais. Duo inspira profondément, puis changea de sujet. Alors, mes amis, tu les trouves comment ?

-Très charmant. Mais le grand brun n'a pas l'air très bavard.

-Tu t'y habitueras vite, mais c'est sur qu'avec Trowa c'est dur de faire la conversation.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre, G Maxwell était, tout comme à l'image de son petit-fils quelqu'un de joyeux, et qui savait détendre l'atmosphère. Et c'est avec bonne humeur que tous le monde se sépara pour dormir, néanmoins, les plus jeunes firent quelques projets pour le lendemain, bien décidé a allez étrenner les pistes de ski.

À suivre….


	2. L'altercation

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoï, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2X1 ; ChrisX1 ; 34 ; 15 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

_Commencé le : 20/11/04_

**Snowboarder **

**Chapitre 2 : L'altercation**

Le lendemain matin, Duo se vit dans l'obligation de se réveiller de bonne heure. Ils n'avaient pas de provisions et bien que son grand-père leur ait dit qu'ils pourraient toujours venir manger avec lui, Duo et ses amis avaient d'un commun accord décidé de se prendre en charge pour la nourriture.

Donc, c'est à huit heures du matin que Quatre et Trowa entreprirent de réveiller l'américain.

Entrant dans la chambre, Quatre se dirigea d'office vers les rideaux et les ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer la lumière du jour.

-Bon, on le fait en douceur ou pas ? Demanda-t-il à son petit ami.

Trowa se contenta de lui faire un de ses rares sourires espiègles et se plaça près de Duo. Délicatement, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du natté et :

-REVEILLE-TOI !!!!

Le cri résonna presque dans tout le chalet, et Duo se réveilla en sursaut, le tympan droit explosé.

-Non mais ça va pas !! T'es malade de hurler comme ça !! Tu aurais pu me tuer !!

-T'es vivant que je sache.

-Mais imagine que je sois cardiaque.

-Tu l'es pas ! Et Trowa quitta la pièce.

Quatre n'essaya même pas de dissimuler son amusement.

-Bon, dépêche-toi de te préparer, on part dans un quart d'heure.

-On part ? Mais on part ou ?

-Faire les courses avec ton grand-père.

À ses mots Duo ouvrit de grands yeux, et observa autour de lui. Ne reconnaissant pas le mobilier de sa chambre, il réalisa alors qu'il était à Bagnères-de-Luchon, chez son grand-père.

-Me dit pas que tu croyais qu'on était à l'internat ?

-Ben si !

-Ben sinon tu aurais Teddy sur le dos ! Rajouta Quatre d'un air encore plus amusé.

Duo lui tira joliment la langue et sortit du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Trowa, Quatre et Duo s'étaient connu au lycée pour garçon « Georgetown ». Et étaient tous les trois à l'internat. Duo partageait sa chambre avec un garçon complètement horripilant, intello de première et une tête à claque avec ses lunettes de myope et son appareil dentaire. Et pire que tout, il ronflait.

Enfin bref, une fois habillé d'un jean noir et d'un pull de la même couleur, il descendit rejoindre ses amis. Son grand-père était arrivé pendant qu'il se changeait.

-C'est bon gamin, t'es prêt ?

-Ouais.

Il enfila son blouson bleu nuit et cala sa casquette noire sur la tête.

-On peut y aller ! Déclara-t-il.

Comme la veille, Trowa reprit le volant et G s'installa à la place du passager afin de le guider à travers la ville. Quatre et Duo prirent place à l'arrière.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans la ville. G les conduisit jusqu'à une petite supérette, il chargea le couple de faire les courses, puis indiqua à son petit-fils la tâche qu'il devrait effectuer.

-Duo, tu vas aller à l'épicerie acheter deux baguettes, puis tu pourras aller ramasser mon courrier à la poste ?

-Bien sûr.

-Elle se trouve juste en face de l'épicerie. Puis tu nous attendras à ce bar là-bas !

G lui désigna du doigt un néons bleu clignotant ou l'on pouvait lire « Trackt ».

-Euh… Ok, mais….

-Je vais aller aider les jeunes. En nous attendant, commande un café.

-Entendu.

Se posant tout de même des questions sur ce que son grand-père manigançait, il se dirigea vers l'épicerie. Dès qu'il entra, l'épicière l'accueillit à grands cris, attirant sur lui tous les regards.

-Ah ! Mon petit Duo !! Comment vas-tu ?

-Euh… Je vais bien madame.

-Appelle-moi Marthe voyons.

Puis l'épicière engagea la conversation avec la vielle dame qu'elle servait en lui expliquant qu'il était le petit-fils de Grégoire Maxwell, et etc., etc.…… Sur le coup, Duo eut bien envie d'aller étrangler son grand-père. Il récupéra vite fait les deux baguettes et fila à la poste. Mais comble de mal chance, au moment où il entrait, il fonça dans quelqu'un, plusieurs paquets tombèrent à terre.

-Shit ! Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il se baissa pour aider le jeune homme à ramasser ses paquets, et au moment de se relever, il plongea dans un océan bleu. Se trouver devant lui, le mec le plus beau qu'il n'est jamais vu. Un asiatique, sûrement métis japonais, cheveux châtain foncé en bataille, mais le plus envoûtant resté ses yeux. D'un bleu cobalt. Le japonais se contenta de le fusiller du regard, et récupéra le paquet que Duo tenait dans ses mains, puis sans un mot, le dépassa et s'éloigna.

L'américain se retourna pour regarder la silhouette s'éloigner, et entrer dans le bar dont son grand-père lui avait parlé, le Trackt. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait peut-être à le revoir et à lui parler s'il se dépêchait.

Mais de toute évidence, la malchance était au rendez-vous car il passa plus d'un quart d'heure à la poste. Comme si le fait d'être le petit-fils de G Maxwell était un évènement mondial ! Certes, Duo aimait son grand-père, mais de là à ce que le village le prenne comme un envoyé de dieu… Il y avait des limites.

Enfonçant un peu plus sa casquette sur les yeux, il se dirigea rapidement vers le Trackt, les autres ne devraient plus tarder. Dès qu'il entra, la plupart des consommateurs, surtout les vieux habitués stoppèrent leurs conversations pour l'observer. Adressant une courte silencieuse prière de mort à son cher aïeul, il se dirigea vers une table et s'y installa. Un serveur s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Blond, cheveux longs cascadant dans son dos, des yeux couleur bleu azurs, cet homme était le type même du charmeur notoire.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Un café s'il vous plait.

-Et un café, un.

Et il repartit en direction du comptoir tenu par un homme châtain, d'une trentaine d'année. Duo se détendit et observa les autres clients. Au fond de la salle, il remarqua une bande de jeunes, sûrement d'ici, et parmi eux, il vit le japonais qu'il avait bousculé. Cependant, il nota que ce dernier était assis sur les genoux d'un autre garçon. Dommage. Il détailla l'autre garçon, de taille moyenne mais plus petit que lui, roux avec des tâches de rousseurs et des yeux verts, mais d'une couleur moins belle que celle de Trowa ou de son frère. Il avait un petit air de crâneur sur le visage. Bref, tout ce que Duo détestait chez une personne. Il se demandait sérieusement ce qu'un dieu, tel que le japonais faisait avec lui.

Le retour du serveur l'arrêta dans ces réflexions.

-Et voilà votre café.

-Merci.

-Dites-moi, vous êtes nouveau ?

-Oui.

-Tourisme ?

-Non, visite familiale.

-Familiale ? Ah, mais oui ! C'est vous dont Martha n'arrête pas de parler ! Vous êtes le petit-fils de G !

-Oui. Fit Duo d'une petite voix, prêt à se taper la tête contre la table.

-Donc, vous êtes le fils d'Hélène ! C'est pas croyable ! S'exclama le serveur, puis s'adressant au barman, il cria : Hé ! Treize, mâte un peu ça, c'est le fils d'Hélène Maxwell !

Cette fois, ce fut le silence le plus complet dans la salle, et tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Le barman s'approcha à son tour.

-Zechs, arrête un peu, tu le fous mal à l'aise ! Bonjour, je m'appelle Treize Kushrenada.

-Duo Maxwell.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Treize s'exprima.

-J'ai bien connu votre mère dans sa jeunesse. Vous avez les même yeux qu'elle, ce bleu-violet unique.

-Merci.

-Ouais, et il est trop craquant ! Rajouta le dénommé Zechs.

-Tu n'as pas des clients à servir ?

-Si chef !

Puis le blond s'éloigna en lançant un clin d'œil à Duo.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de draguer tous ce qui bouge, mais il est adorable.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Tu attends ton grand-père ?

-Oui.

-Au fait, le café est offert par la maison. En l'honneur de l'amitié pour ta mère.

-Je vous remercie.

Et Treize partit.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient tous les deux, les conversations avaient repris et les gens ne firent plus attention à lui, cependant, il sentit deux regards posés sur lui. Levant la tête vers la bande de jeunes, il vit le japonais et un second garçon, un chinois aux cheveux noirs, attachés en une petite queue de cheval et aux yeux ébène le fixer. Duo fronça les sourcils, encore que le japonais le regarde, il n'y voyait absolument aucun inconvénient, mais depuis ce matin, il avait l'impression d'être une bête dans une foire, et cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

Heureusement, ce fut à cet instant que Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent.

-Ou est grand-père ?

-Il nous attend dans la voiture. Il devait passer à sa boutique pour récupérer quelque chose.

-Ok, alors allons-y.

Duo se leva et suivit ses amis. Au moment de sortir, une voix l'interpella.

-Hé ! Duo ! Passe quand tu veux, je t'offrirais des consos gratuites ! Dit Zechs en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il n'eut en réponse qu'un regard noir, et de deux regards étonnés.

Arrivé à la voiture, Duo ne put retenir l'accès de mini colère envers son grand-père.

-Tu l'as fais exprès de m'envoyer dans ce bar ! Allez, avoue-le.

G eut un sourire amusé.

-C'est vrai, mais au moins maintenant tu auras la paix, vu que tout le monde sait qui tu es à présent.

-Mouais. Fit Duo d'un air pas du tout convaincu.

Le retour à la maison se passa dans une ambiance calme, Duo n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir la bouche, et Quatre ne se sentait pas le courage de faire un monologue tout seul, vu que Trowa ne parlait pratiquement jamais, et qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire à G.

L'après-midi même, les trois jeunes purent enfin aller se défouler sur les pistes. Elles grouillaient de touristes, de moniteurs, et parfois skier était difficile, surtout quand un imbécile se vaudrait devant vous au moment ou vous arrivez à fond la caisse, et le seul moyen de l'évitait était, soit effectuer un saut impressionnant, soit se vautrer également. Décidant d'allez essayer les pistes noires, ils empruntèrent le télésiège. Et arrivaient en haut, ils purent enfin profiter du calme des montagnes. Ils skièrent un moment, avant de se pauser dans un coin tranquille. Ils déchaussèrent leurs skis, et tâtèrent la neige afin de s'assurer qu'on ne risquait pas de s'enfoncer. Ensuite ils se délassèrent, après une épuisante bataille de boule de neige. Un moment donné, alors que Quatre s'éloignait un peu pour marcher, il ne vit pas tout de suite le snowbord qui arrivait sur lui. Arrivait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

-Quatre, attention !! Cria Duo.

Le blondinet ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes, et sauta sur le bas côté et évita de justesse le fou dangereux. Tandis que Trowa se précipitait pour aider son amant à se relever, Duo se tourna vers le snowboarder qui s'était arrêté.

-Espèce de fou, cria-t-il.

-Hé ! Du calme, il a qu'à pas être sur le chemin ! S'exclama le garçon.

Il retira ses lunettes et Duo reconnu le rouquin de bar, le petit copain du japonais.

-Pas sur le chemin !! C'est pas une autoroute ! Tu aurais pu lui faire mal !

-Il est encore vivant que je sache. Et puis, je l'avais pas vu !

Avant que Duo ait pu répondre, d'autres snowboarder les rejoignit. L'américain vit alors le japonais, le chinois, et d'autres gars qu'il avait aperçut au bar.

-Ben alors Chris, qu'est-ce-tu fous ? C'est qui lui ?

-Un crétin qui se prend pour un flic ! J'ai pas vu son copain, et il m'en fait tout en fromage !

Duo sentit le peu de calme qu'il lui restait partir. Plaquant un sourire « shinigami », comme l'appelait Quatre, il se dirigea vers le rouquin, et poussa avec son pied le snow de ce Chris et le poussa doucement, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et de se vautrer lamentablement à terre.

-Oups, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Fit Duo, avec cette fois, un sourire narquois.

Il recula de quelques pas, tandis que Chris tentait de se relevait. Ses copains l'y aidèrent, et il déchaussa son snow, et fixa furieusement le natté.

-Tu vas me le payer enfoiré !

Il se précipita vers lui, et Duo l'attendait de pied ferme, mais une ombre s'interposa entre eux, et Chris se retrouva face à Trowa. Et il était imposant avec sa grande taille, déjà qu'il dépassait Duo de deux bonnes têtes, ne parlons pas de ce rouquin, qui était déjà plus petit que Duo.

Face au châtain, le roux perdit un peu contenance, et recula.

-C'est ça, planque-toi derrière ton ami, mais tu perds rien pour attendre !

Ces mots firent carrément sortir Duo hors de ses gongs et se précipita vers lui.

-Ben vas-y vient, je t'attends !! Tu crois que tu me fais peur, le nabot ?

Trowa le retint par le bras, tandis que le chinois faisait pareil pour l'autre et Quatre intervint à son tour.

-Ca suffit Duo, tu t'énerve pour rien, là ! Dit sévèrement le blond.

À ces mots, Duo se calma, sinon il allait énerver Quatre et ça serait sa fête.

-Bien, rentrons. Fit Trowa.

Les trois amis firent demi-tour, mais l'autre crétin se crut malin de rajouter une autre remarque.

-Ouais c'est ça, écoute le petit blond. Dommage qu'il traîne avec vous, parce qu'il est bandant ! Hé, blondinet, si tu t'ennui, vient me voir, je m'occuperais de toi !!

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas Duo qui sortit de ses gongs, mais Trowa.

Avant que Duo ou Quatre ne réalise ce qu'il arrivait, le Français avait déjà saisit le roux par le col de sa combinaison et le propulsa à terre. Le pauvre s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon et glissa sur quelques mètres. Puis tout aussi calmement, il repartit entraînant Quatre avec lui. Duo s'approcha de la loque humaine avec un petit rire moqueur.

-Ben dis donc, on peut dire que t'as pas de chance mon gars ! Il ne faut jamais parler de Quatre comme ça, surtout en présence de Trowa.

Il fixa un instant le rouquin qui se redressait puis lança un regard désolé au japonais. Ce dernier le fixa étonné de ce regard, mais détourna les yeux. Cependant, Duo avait très bien vu son visage déconfit, mais ses yeux restait cachés par ses lunettes de soleil.

Puis l'américain rejoignit rapidement ses deux amis, et ils entreprirent de redescendre.

-Hé, Tro-chan, la prochaine fois, vas-y en douceur ! Il était encore en train de ramasser ses dents quand je suis parti ! Fit Duo sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Trowa lui lança un regard amusé, vite réprimandé par le regard sévère de Quatre.

-Réglé vos problèmes en en venant aux mains ne vaut pas mieux qu'une querelle d'enfants.

-Mais, Quat-chan, Tro a défendu ton honneur. Puis j'aurais été à sa place, je ne l'aurais pas que balancé à terre.

-Ouais je sais, et sur le coup, c'était marrant. Mais maintenant, on a une bande entière qui nous en veut. C'est génial.

-Bof, ce sont que des crâneurs. Mais avoue que le geste de Trowa à ton égard t'a plu ?

-Oui. J'ai trouvé ça très… excitant. Murmura le blond en rougissant.

-Génial. Marmonna Duo. Heureusement que les chambres sont insonorisées.

Pour toutes réponses il reçut deux boules de neige sur la tête, puis ses deux amis chaussèrent les skis et dévalèrent la pente. Quelques secondes plus tard, Duo les suivait.

À suivre…


	3. Le tournoi

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoï, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2X1 ; ChrisX1 ; 34 ; 15 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

_Commencé le : 20/11/04_

**Snowboarder **

**Chapitre 3 : Le tournoi**

Le lendemain, Duo abandonna ses copains pour accompagner son grand-père jusqu'à son magasin afin de lui donner un coup de main. G commençait à se faire vieux pour tenir une boutique, mais il ne voulait pas vendre.

Arrivant à destination, G parti s'occupait des commandes qui venait d'être livré, Duo en profitant pour observer les différentes coupes et médailles qui ornaient le mur, et qui avaient été gagnés lors de différentes compétitions de ski.

-Elles sont belles n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Dis-moi grand-père, pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenu professionnel ?

-Disons que je manquais d'ambition, et puis, je le faisais seulement pour le plaisir de la glisse, puis après j'ai rencontré ta grand-mère, puis ta mère est arrivée, et j'ai tout mis au placard.

-Et tu n'as jamais eu envie de reprendre ?

-Non. Et puis maintenant, tu me vois avec mon arthrite sur un snow ou des skis ?

Duo rigola à cette remarque.

-Allez, vient, je vais te montrer comment fonctionne la caisse et pendant que je m'occuperais des comptes, tu tiendras le magasin. J'ai besoin de calme pour les faire.

-Comment faisais-tu quand tu étais tout seul ?

-Je fermais la boutique.

-Oh.

La matinée s'écoula doucement. Les personnes qui venaient au magasin étaient très charmantes, et Duo adorait parler des sports de glisse. Il aimait la montagne. Un moment donné, la clochette d'entré résonna et le rouquin de la veille se retrouva face à Duo. L'un comme l'autre ils furent choqués. Essayant de garder son calme, Duo ne lui adressa cependant aucun mot et le regarda approcher. G sortit de son bureau à ce moment-là.

-Bonjour Chris.

-Bonjour M. Maxwell. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien merci. Duo, tu veux bien aller chercher un pot de verni dans l'arrière-boutique ?

Et Duo s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. Il empoigna un pot de verni et s'assit sur une caisse en entendant que l'Autre s'en aille. Il écouta la conversation.

-Je suis désolé Chris, mais ton snowboard n'arriveras qu'en fin de semaine prochaine.

-Quoi ?

-J'y peux rien. Ils sont en rupture de stock.

-Ils sont souvent en rupture de stock à ce que je vois.

-Oui. Ils sont très connus comme marque. Tout le monde en demande.

-Ben voyons.

Puis Duo entendit la porte claquer violemment. Il refit alors son apparition.

-Je croyais que tu avais reçu un snow ce matin.

-C'est exact. Et c'est le sien. Mais lui, il ne le sait pas.

-Ce n'est pas très bien ce que tu fais.

-Peut-être, mais je n'aime pas ce garçon.

-Mais qui est-ce exactement ?

-Il s'appelle Chris Dawson, c'est un snowboarder, et depuis qu'il est petit, il a toujours gagné les compétitions auxquels il participe. Et du coup, il se prend pour le roi des pistes. Il est odieux avec son entourage, et égocentrique.

-Ouais, ça je me suis rendu compte hier.

-Hier ?

-On s'est accroché tous les deux. Et assez violemment. Si Trowa ne m'avait pas retenu, on se serait battu. Mais ce crétin à cru bon de faire une remarque au sujet de Quatre, du coup, c'est Trowa qui lui a foutu la raclée.

G éclata de rire.

-Ca à du le surprendre. Personne ne lui a tenu tête, et surtout, personne ne l'a jamais touché.

-Ben ça à changé hier. Il s'est fait insulter et tabasser en public.

-Fais attention. Chris n'est pas du genre à laisser passer. Tôt ou tard, il se vengera.

-Je l'attends de pied ferme. Je pas passé 17 ans à New York sans apprendre quelques trucs niveau bagarre.

G lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Petit garnement !

-Tiens ton verni !

-Merci, j'en avais besoin, mais pas pour l'immédiat.

-En quoi du verni est nécessaire pour faire les comptes ?

Pour toute réponse il reçut un regard exaspéré.

-Suis-moi gamin.

Étonné, Duo le suivit et G les conduit dans une petite pièce à proximité de son bureau. C'était une sorte d'établi.

-Le verni me servira pour ce snow.

Duo observa ledit snow, puis son grand-père, puis à nouveau le snow.

-Euh… Grand-père, c'est simplement une planche de bois !

Et de nouveau il reçut un regard exaspéré.

-Il t'arrive de réfléchir parfois avant de parler ?

-Rarement.

G secoua la tête d'un air las, mais néanmoins agrémenter par un sourire.

-Il n'est pas encore fini, c'est pour ça qu'il ne ressemble pas à un snow.

-Tu veux dire, que c'est toi qui les fabriques ?

-Oui. Sauf quand ils veulent un snow spécifique ou que je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire, alors je l'ai commande.

-Ok, je comprends. Mais comment fais-tu pour les faire ?

-D'abord, il faut poncer la planche afin qu'elle devienne lisse et douce comme une peau de bébé. Ensuite tu la taille pour qu'elle prenne la forme d'un snow et tu ponce à nouveau les bords mais cette fois en les arrondissant. Les côtés d'un snowboard ne doivent pas être coupant ou blessant pour son utilisateur. Puis tu travaille son épaisseur et pour finir, tu le vernis. Puis selon les goûts de ceux qui te l'ont commandé ou selon les tiens, tu le décor.

-Ca doit être marrant à faire.

-Oui. C'est devenu ma passion.

La clochette d'entrée tinta alors, et Duo repartit derrière son comptoir.

Plus tard dans la journée, Duo alla déposer des lettres au bureau de poste, et en sortant, une affiche bleue attira son attention. Celle-ci parlait d'un prochain tournoi de snowboard qui se déroulerait ici même, dans cette ville. D'habitude, ce genre d'affiche n'intéressait pas Duo, mais ce qui l'attira le plus, ce fut le prix.

Le gagnant du tournoi repartirait avec le titre de champion de la ville et pourrait ainsi participer aux prochains J.O, mais il repartirait aussi avec la somme de 15 000 euros.

_« Avec cet argent, je pourrais aisément payer l'opération de Solo »_ Pensa-t-il.

Il en était là dans ses pensées, quand il sentit soudain une présence dans son dos. Une présence pas du tout amicale. Se retournant, il croisa le regard vert de Chris Dawson.

_« Génial ! Manqué plus que ce dindon »_

-Tiens donc, mais ne serait-ce pas le petit-fils prodige de ce vieux fou ?

_« Du calme, Maxwell, du calme !! Ne pas le tuer ! »_

-Tiens donc, le jeune blanc-bec des pistes ! Alors, tu t'es remis de ton choc ? Demanda Duo avec un sourire narquois, qu'il ne tenta pas de dissimuler. Chris le fusilla du regard.

-Tu tiens pas vraiment à ta vie, là non ?

-Pourquoi ? Je la risque en te parlant ? Tu es dangereux ? Waouh, je demande à voir ça, alors.

-Sale petit gamin des villes. Tu crois supérieur parce que tu viens d'une grande ville comme New York ? Ici c'est pas pareil, tu n'es pas dans ton palais, alors tu te calme ou je te mate, ok ?

Duo le fixa avec de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Rire d'ailleurs qui ne se calma qu'au bout de quelques minutes, quand il rencontra le regard vert coléreux de Chris.

-Ca se voit que tu n'es jamais allé à New York mon gars ! Si tu l'as considère comme une ville riche alors t'a tout faux, parce que la-bas, c'est la loi de la rue que tu dois suivre. J'ai grandi en banlieue, et là-bas si tu sais pas te battre, tu meurs. Alors c'est pas un petit merdeux dans ton genre qui me dira ce que je dois dire ou pas dire. J'en ai maté des plus coriace que toi, et crois-moi, il vaut mieux pas pour toi que tu m'énerve.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu me feras, hein ? Tu n'oserais pas taper quelqu'un, tu n'as aucun muscle et…

Chris ne put dire un mot de plus qu'il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, et la bouche ensanglantée. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

Duo quant à lui, avait un air calme sur le visage, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais frappé.

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Chris se releva et le fixa avec haine en s'essuyant la bouche.

-Tu peux parler avec tes poings, comme le branleur que tu es, mais viens avec moi sur les pistes, et je te montrerais que tu n'es rien. Et tu vois cette affiche derrière-toi ? C'est le genre de chose que tu ne pourras jamais remporter face à moi. Je suis le meilleur, rentre-toi bien ça dans le crane.

-Dans ce cas, je te dis rendez-vous sur les pistes. Parce que ce tournoi, je compte bien le faire.

-On se retrouvera la-bas, et crois-moi, je serais là pour te voir te ramasser lamentablement, toi et ta dignité à deux francs.

Duo ne répondit rien, et Chris fit demi-tour avec sa bande de toutous. Il vit le japonais s'approcher du rouquin afin de voir sa lèvre, mais le blanc-bec le repoussa violemment et partit, laissant le japonais désemparé.

Sur le coup, Duo eut un sentiment de pitié à l'encontre de ce japonais, mais si il restait avec ce type, c'était son problème, quitte à se faire humilier en public. Ce Chris ne voyait pas la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un tel ange à ses côtés. Le japonais avait l'air tellement gentil et affectueux, qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir une personne comme ça à ses côtés. Il pourrait mieux supporter le drame qu'était en train de vivre son frère aîné.

Le regard du japonais s'ancra alors au sien l'espace de quelques secondes et Duo se fit littéralement fusiller sur place, puis le brun partit à la poursuite de son petit-ami.

Duo reporta son attention sur l'affichette. Seul le prix du gagnant contait pour lui. Pour Solo. Et il ferait tout pour le remporter. Il déchira l'affiche du mur et la plia dans sa poche.

Le soir même.

-Mais Duo, tu es complètement fou de vouloir participer à ce concours ! Déclara Quatre alors que l'américain avait déplié l'affiche et mentionné son intention de participer au tournoi.

-Mais….

-Quatre à raison Duo. Tu ne sais même pas tenir sur un snow.

-Ce crétin m'a lancé un défi, je ne peux que le relever.

-Et si il t'aurait demandé de sauter du haut d'un pont, tu l'aurais fait ?

-Quatre, je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu ne le pense.

-C'est de la folie Duo, tu ne sais pas snowboarder, et ce concours est dans moins de deux semaines.

Duo se tourna vers son grand-père.

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre, toi !

-Duo…

-S'il te plait grand-père, c'est important pour moi. Avec ça, je pourrais aider Solo.

Il y eut un moment de silence, son grand-père le fixa avec un petit sourire, et Quatre et Trowa avec un regard interrogateur.

-Duo, quels sont les vrais raisons qui te poussent à participer à ce tournoi ? Demanda alors Trowa.

-Mon frère.

-… ??

-Il est atteint d'une maladie. Et si, il ne fait pas opérer très vite, il risque perdre la vue. Mais l'opération coûte chère et mes parents ne peuvent pas la payer. Vous savez que Solo est dessinateur, toute sa vie est dans ses dessins si, il perd la vue, il perdra aussi sa raison d'être. L'argent de ce tournoi serait le bienvenu.

-Duo…. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

-ça concernait ma famille, et……. Voilà quoi !

-Écoute gamin. Dès demain, je t'entraîne pour ce tournoi. Et crois-moi, tu seras snowboarder comme un dieu, mais tu as intérêt à gagner.

-Compte la-dessus. Fit Duo avec un grand sourire.

Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de soigner son frère, à lui d'assurer maintenant…

À suivre….


	4. L'entrainement

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2X1 ; ChrisX1 ; 34 ; 15 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

_Commencé le : 20/11/04_

**Snowboarder **

**Chapitre 4 : Entraînement**

Ce matin-là, le réveille avait été extrêmement dur. G ne lui avait fait aucun quartier. Il l'avait tiré du lit à 6 heures du matin, et depuis plus de trois heures maintenant, il tentait vainement de tenir en équilibre debout sur une vulgaire planche de bois.

-Duo ! Reste concentré sur ton équilibre ! Ne te penche pas trop en…

Trop tard ! Une fois de plus, les fesses de l'américain venaient de percuter violemment le sol.

-… En avant.

-Aïe !

-Ça va ?

-Non, ça va pas ! J'en ai marre !

-Remonte sur ta planche, et essaie de tenir debout. Travaille ton équilibre, si tu te sens partir vers l'arrière, alors penche-toi LEGEREMENT en avant. Et vice-versa.

-Facile à dire !!

-Écoute, une fois que tu auras compris cette technique, tu auras acquis les bases du snowboard.

-Hn.

Bon gré, mal gré le natté remonta sur sa planche et retenta courageusement de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Ce qui ne fut pas gagné.

Le lendemain, le même scénario se reproduisit, sauf qu'à la différence Duo devait aujourd'hui travailler les mouvements de base maintenant qu'il savait tenir debout. Et les journées s'enchaînèrent, toutes aussi épuisantes les unes que les autres.

Au matin du sixième jour, une surprise attendait le jeune homme.

-Bon, gamin, maintenant que tu connais les bases, tu vas passer à la pratique.

-Sur les pistes ?

-Non, banane, dans le jardin du père Noël ! Lui répondit son grand-père en levant les yeux.

-Oh ! Cool !

G soupira silencieusement, et porta son attention sur la voiture qui approchait.

Un vieillard en sortit, à peine plus âgé que G. les deux vieil hommes se saluèrent puis le grand-père de Duo se tourna vers son petit-fils.

-Duo, je te présente, Jy Lowe Yuy.

-Enchanté Monsieur.

Duo voulut lui serrer la main, mais il ne rencontra qu'une pince métallique. Il pâlit affreusement, ce qui fit marrer les deux retraités.

-Ne sois pas gêné, Duo. Jy à eu un accident il y a une dizaine d'année, et depuis, il n'a plus de main droite. J'aurais dû te prévenir.

-Euh… Ouais…. Euh…. Tu m'explique ce qui tu manigance ? Demanda le natté à son aïeul.

-Il va t'aider pour le snow.

-Lui ?? S'écria Duo, en fixant Jy, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air très solide sur ses jambes. Euh… Enfin, je veux dire… Euh, vous êtes… vieux.

Le vieillard éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas de moi dont parlait G, mais de mon petit-fils. C'est lui qui te prendra en charge. Nous, nous sommes trop vieux pour ce genre de chose.

-Votre petit-fils.

Jy se tourna vers la voiture, et fit un signe à son passager. De là où il était Duo ne pouvait pas le voir, mais quand il reconnut la silhouette approcher, il se décomposa sur place.

-Duo, je te présente Heero Yuy, le petit-fils de Jy, mais je crois que tu l'as déjà rencontré, non ? Fit son grand-père, avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

Duo eut un faible sourire, puis empoigna son grand-père par le bras pour le faire reculer de quelques pas.

-Je croyais que tu voulais que je le gagne ce concours ! S'écria l'américain.

-Mais bien sur que oui.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ! En désignant Heero.

-Il est là pour t'aider !

-Mais il me déteste ! Et son petit-ami veut me foutre la raclée du siècle durant cette compétition, moi je la sens pas cette histoire !

-Duo !

-Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas…

-Heero est loyal, il ne fera rien. De plus, il a beaucoup d'estime pour son grand-père, tout comme toi pour moi, et dieu sait que Jy et moi sommes des amis de longue date. Heero n'a pas les fréquentations qu'il faut, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Le jeune homme le fixa un moment puis acquiesça. Il retourna vers les deux arrivants et G lui fourra un snow dans les bras.

-Allez, les jeunes, on va pas vous retarder plus longtemps ! Leur dit Jy.

-Oh, Duo, essaie de rester entier et debout !

-Merci pour ton soutient ! Maugréa le natté.

Les deux vieillards ricanèrent, tandis que les deux jeunes prirent la direction de la station.

-Tu crois que ça se passera bien ? Demanda G.

-Oui.

-T'a l'air sur de toi.

-Il suffit de voir le regard que Ton petit-fils pose sur le mien. Je pense pas qu'ils se bagarreront.

G éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par Jy.

Le trajet jusqu'aux piste s'effectua dans un silence pesant. Aucun des deux jeunes garçons ne souhaitait parler. Heero n'y était pas vraiment disposé, et Duo n'osait lui parler. Cependant, quand l'Américain remarqua qu'ils s'éloignaient des pistes de ski, il se hasarda à se faire remarquer.

-Tu vas ou, là ? Les pistes sont…

-Dans un lieu où tu ne pourras tuer personne avec ton snow !

-Oh… D'accord.

C'était la première phrase qu'il lui adressait, et fallait dire que question sarcasme, il avait la palme d'or. Duo l'observa du coin de l'œil, ce japonais, Heero, avait l'air de quelqu'un d'effacé, pas timide, mais qui ne semblait parler que quand il le jugeait nécessaire. Il réalisa alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit où Heero voulait les emmener. C'était trop éloigné des pistes pour que les touristes viennent, et l'espace trop réduit pour skier, mais parfait pour s'entraîner un tant soit peu.

-Bon, tu vois le sapin là-haut ? Fit Heero en pointant un doigt vers le-dit sapin.

-Oui.

-Tu grimpes jusqu'à lui et tu redescends avec le snow afin que je voie ce que tu vaux pour l'instant.

Duo s'exécuta avec une certaine appréhension. C'est que, il y avait une grande différence entre la vulgaire planche de bois sur laquelle il tentait de tenir debout, et la pente à descendre. Arrivé en haut, il s'extasia un instant sur la vie panoramique qui s'étendait devant lui, autant pour la beauté du paysage que pour retarder le moment. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette du japonais qui l'attendait en bas.

-Allez Maxwell, tu peux le faire ! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il chaussa le snow et s'élança essayant de contrôler le snow et son équilibre.

À sa plus grande surprise, il réussit à arriver debout, mais il y a une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé, ce fut l'arrêt. Aussi lamentable qu'il puisse paraître, il vautra de tout son long après avoir dépassé Heero.

Il se releva en maugréant et se tourna vers son « instructeur ». L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir passer une lueur d'amusement des les cobalts d'Heero, vite remplacé par son air habituel.

-Hn. Il va y avoir du travail.

-Non, c'est vrai ?

-La technique est bonne, mais il faut retravailler l'équilibre et surtout la vitesse.

-Je suis lent ?

-Beaucoup trop lent. Et sans oublier l'arrêt.

Duo rougit à ses mots, mais réagit vivement quand il comprit l'ensemble des paroles du japonais.

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me faire travailler tout ça, c'est seulement snowboarder qui m'incombe le plus, le reste je pourrais me débrouiller.

-En une semaine et demi, tu n'y arriveras pas seul !

-J'ai défié ton petit-ami, je ne vois pas l'intérêt que tu m'aides à lui faire bouffer la neige !

-Je le fais parce que mon grand-père me l'a demandé ! Répondit Heero en détournant les yeux.

Le fait qu'il ne regarde ne le regarde pas dans les yeux renforça Duo dans son idée. Heero lui mentait.

-Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ? Dis-moi les vraies raisons !

Heero le fixa un instant puis baissa le regard.

-Je… Je suis au courant pour… Pour ton frère.

-Comment ?

-Ton grand-père était très touché par cette nouvelle, et il l'a confié au mien. Ça fait un moment que je le sais, mais j'ai compris que cette compétition était pour toi le moyen d'aider ta famille.

-Alors tu fais ça par charité ?

-Je le fais parce que je veux t'aider ! Mais ne crois pas que je t'offre la victoire, Chris est un bon snowboardeur, il sera dur à battre.

-Je me doute.

-Mais il n'y a pas que lui.

-Tu vas y participer toi aussi ?

-Oui. Même si je vais à l'encontre des autres ! Fit le japonais, plus pour lui-même que pour Duo.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Non, rien.

-Ton petit-ami ne veut pas que tu y participe ?

-Hn.

-Ce poltron ! Murmura l'américain.

Heero lui lança un regard noir, et d'un signe lui indiqua de remonter sur le snow.

Pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, Heero montra à Duo la meilleure technique pour contrôler le snow, surtout dans les virages. Au bout d'un moment, le japonais décréta que cela suffisait.

-On reprendra demain matin !

-Ouais. Soupira Duo.

-Tu seras te rendre ici seul ?

-T'inquiète.

-Alors, à demain.

Le japonais commença à partir, mais Duo le rattrapa. Ils avaient un petit bout de chemin à faire avant de se séparer.

-Merci. Fit Duo au bout d'un moment.

-De quoi ?

-De m'aider. Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié.

-Hn.

-Et je voulais aussi m'excuser ?

-C'est une habitude chez toi de parler de chose qu'on ne comprend pas ?

-Ben, tu es pris à parti avec ce pol… Chris. Il ne m'aime pas, et toi tu m'aide. Il va t'en vouloir si il le sait.

-Je ne lui dirais pas. Et tu as intérêt à en faire autant.

-Pas de panique, je serais muet. Mais je vois bien que parfois, sa colère doit retomber sur toi. Je l'ai vu te repousser violemment la dernière fois.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Mais c'est pas juste. Je vais essayer de ne plus le provoquer à partir de maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas toi. Chris a toujours été ainsi.

-Mais comment peux-tu rester avec lui ? S'exclama alors Duo.

-A demain Duo. Répondit le japonais en partant en direction de la ville.

Il ne lui avait pas répondu, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas par amour que le japonais restait avec ce poltron. Intéressant !

A suivre...


	5. Rapprochement

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3et4 ; 1et5 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

Commencé le : 20/11/04

**Snowboarder **

**Chapitre 5 : Rapprochement**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils s'entraînaient dur. Duo maîtrisait son snow convenablement, mais il manquait de vitesse.

-Tu es trop lent Duo !

-Mais je fais ce que je peux !!

-A priori non, vu que tu es toujours aussi lent !

-Rhaa, c'est bon j'ai compris que j'étais lent, pas la peine de le répéter à chacune de tes phrases !

-Recommence.

-Pfff… Comment ça se fait que je n'y arrive pas ?

-Tu…

-Tu reporte tout ton poids dans tes jambes, résultat le snow s'enfonce trop dans la neige et te ralentis.

Duo et Heero se retournèrent de concert à l'entente de cette voix dans leur dos, pour voir le chinois de la bande de cet idiot de Chris.

-Wufei ? Fit Heero, étonné.

-Alors c'est ça que tu fabriques depuis quelques temps, Heero ! Fit Wufei en approchant et en fixant Duo.

Ce dernier ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à l'intrus. Était-il un ami de Heero ou un ami de Chris ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que le chinois l'asticotait déjà.

-Bon, tu remontes en haut et essais de ne pas trop peser sur ton snow !

-…

-Tu attends quoi ? Que je te porte ?

-Euh…non…

-Alors vas-y !

_« Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien. Voilà que maintenant c'est lui qui me donne des conseils. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?» _Pensa Duo en secouant lentement la tête tout en remontant en haut de la pente.

-Tu crois qu'il a des chances ? Fit Wufei à Heero quand l'Américain ne fut plus à porter de voix.

-Il se débrouille bien.

-Fait attention Heero, tu t'engage dans un chemin dangereux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Oh si ! Tu vois très ce que je veux dire. Fit le chinois. Et fais attention à toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

À ce moment-là, il reporta son attention sur Duo qui s'apprêtait à redescendre.

Le conseil de Wufei porta ses fruits, car Duo redescendit un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé. Les deux asiatiques échangèrent un sourire, le duel entre Chris et Duo risquait d'être très serré.

-Alors, comment c'était ? Fit le natté en arrivant près d'eux.

-C'était bien, mais tu peux mieux faire. Remonte.

-Quoi ?

-Duo, tu espère t'améliorer comment si tu ne pratique pas ? Fais ce que Wufei dit et remonte ! Décréta Heero.

L'américain maugréa et fit demi-tour pour remonter. Et il dut faire cet aller-retour de nombreuse fois avant que Heero ne décide de mettre un terme à la torture.

-Bon, je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui. On rentre.

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et prirent le chemin du retour.

-Et toi, Wufei, tu comptes participer à la compétition ? Demanda Duo.

-Non. Je ne snowboarde pas pour l'argent et je n'aime pas les compétitions.

-Oh !

-En tout cas, Maxwell, chapeau. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un apprendre si vite à faire du snow.

-Euh… Merci.

-Mais y'a encore beaucoup de travail à faire.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler de tout et de rien.

-Comment vous vous êtes connus ? Redemanda l'Américain.

-Nos grands-pères. Ils sont amis de vieille date. Quand je suis venu m'installer au dojo de mon grand-père, il m'a présenté ses deux meilleurs amis et c'est ainsi que j'ai connu Heero.

-Oh, je vois. Vous êtes amis de génération en génération, c'est cool.

-Ben avec toi maintenant, c'est sur que l'on suit les traces de nos aïeuls. Fit Wufei avec un petit sourire.

-Comment ça ?

-Grégoire, Omar, et mon grand-père se connaissent depuis toujours. Et maintenant, leurs trois petits-enfants aussi. Expliqua Heero

-Ah, d'accord. Bon je vous laisse ici les gars. À demain Heero.

-A la prochaine, Maxwell !

Quand Duo arriva au chalet, il était exténué. Cet entraînement lui pompait toute son énergie, ce dont ne se plaignaient pas ses amis.

-Hello Duo, ça c'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? Demanda Quatre en entrant dans le salon et en voyant son ami avachi sur le canapé.

-Hn. Oui.

-C'est bien.

-Vous faites quoi cet aprèm avec Tro ?

-On comptait allez un peu flâner en ville. Tu veux venir ?

-Non, je ne me sens pas le courage de bouger.

-Alors on te laissera ici !

-Comme si ça vous déranger, les amoureux.

Quatre rougit un peu.

-Ne dis pas ça, je n'aime pas quand tu parles ainsi.

-Quatre, je plaisantais.

-Je sais, mais depuis que je suis avec Trowa, j'ai l'impression que je te délaisse.

-Mais pas du tout Quat-chan. Ne te tracasse pas avec ça.

-Tu me le dirais s'il y avait un problème ?

-Bien sur.

-D'accord.

Après avoir sommairement mangé, les deux amants partirent, laissant Duo toujours avachi devant le canapé, en train de zapper sur différente chaîne. Un peu après le départ de ses amis, G pénétra dans le chalet.

-Dis donc gamin, je vais aller au magasin. Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Oh non, grand-père. Je suis fatigué.

-Très bien, repose-toi alors. Mais sache qu'un champion n'est pas du genre à rester couché sur le canapé. Fit son grand-père en sortant.

Duo se demanda un instant ce que son grand-père voulait dire, puis il reprit son activité de zappage, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son snow, alors il comprit. Il hésita quelques secondes puis, fila à l'étage enfiler sa combinaison, et se mit en route pour s'entraîner un peu plus.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva à l'endroit qu'Heero lui avait fait connaître, et où il y passait toutes ses matinées. Mais là, surprise ! Il n'était pas seul.

Une personne snowbordait comme un chef et il reconnut son instructeur, Heero maîtrisait ses virages à la perfection, et nul doute qu'il serait un adversaire coriace. L'ayant aperçut, Heero stoppa à quelques centimètre de lui.

-Duo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais m'entraîner un peu. Mais je peux aller ailleurs, si tu veux ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. On peut s'entraîner ensemble.

-Comparé à moi, je ne ferais que tu ralentir.

-Alors je ralentirais. Je vais te montrer les vices qu'il faut éviter.

-Les vices ?

-Vient.

Heero remonta la pente, suivit de Duo. Arrivé au sommet, Heero lui expliqua les règles.

-On va descendre ensemble.

-Mais…

-J'irais à ton rythme.

-Trop aimable, maugréa le natté.

Ils se lancèrent en même temps mais à peine Duo eut-il fait quelques mètre, que Heero lui donna un léger coup qui eut pour résultat de déséquilibrer le natté.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Cria l'américain après avoir recraché la neige qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Règle numéro un : évite tout contact avec les autres snowboarder. Remonte.

Après plusieurs heures, et plusieurs règles apprises, agrémenté de splendide chute du natté, ils décidèrent de s'arrêtais là.

-Tu assimile vite les règles, dis-moi.

-Tu as un moyen infaillible pour me les faire rentrer dans la tête et mon auguste postérieur s'en souviendra durant un bon moment ! Fit Duo en se massant le bas du dos.

-Hn.

-Je suis sûr que tu fais ça pour te venger.

-Me venger de quoi ?

-Je sais pas. Peut-être d'en vouloir à ton petit-ami ?

-Je m'en fiche complètement de ça.

-Ben voyons.

-Allez, on redescend maintenant.

-Ne t'avise pas de me faire tomber.

-Hn.

Heero s'élança, mais Duo vit là, un moyen pour se venger. Il se lança à son tour et tamponna légèrement le japonais. Mais il n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Normalement, seul le japonais aurait du tomber hors, là, Duo le suivit dans sa chute.

Ils dévalèrent la dune avant de s'immobiliser, couvert de neige, et l'un au-dessus de l'autre.

-Duo no baka !!

Ce dernier voulut rire, mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand il prit conscience de leurs positions. Heero était complètement allongé sur Duo, son visage à quelques centimètres du siens.

Heero le fixa avec une lueur brillante dans les yeux.

-Euh… Heero ?

Duo allait dire quelque chose, mais l'apparition légère de lèvres sur les siennes, l'empêchèrent d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'était qu'un contact, un léger contact. Duo se redressa légèrement, et caressant la joue du japonais, sa main alla se poster derrière sa nuque, et il lui donna à son tour un baiser, qu'il approfondit d'une pression sur la nuque. Heero n'apposa aucune résistance, ce qui suffit largement à Duo. Ils passèrent un long moment à s'embrasser dans la neige, nullement gêné par le froid.

Mais au bout d'un moment, comme revenant à la réalité, Heero se leva brusquement.

-Non, il ne faut pas.

-Heero…

-Je ne peux pas.

-Mais…

-Oublie ça Duo, tu ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme moi !

-Heero…

-Oublie.

Avant que Duo puisse réagir, Heero s'éclipsa rapidement. Sur le coup, l'américain n'avait pas comprit le sens des paroles du japonais, mais il comptait bien lui demander des explications la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

À suivre…


	6. Quand les couples se déforment et se ref...

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3x4 ; 1&5 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

**Snowboarder**

**Chapitre 6 : Quand les couples se déforment et se reforment !! (Où comment je n'avais aucune idée pour le titre)**

Ce matin-là, Duo se leva d'une humeur morose. Il se demandait si Heero viendrait ce matin après la façon dont il avait réagi hier. Bon gré, mal gré, il se prépara et se mit en route.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait rejeté de cette manière. Pas à cause de Chris quand même ? Ou alors cachait-il autre chose ?

Il trouva l'objet de ses pensées assis sur un rocher, son snow à ses pieds.

Il était venu ! Il était venu ! Duo sentit son cœur s'affolait, il allait enfin pouvoir avoir une explication. À ses bruits de pas, Heero se retourna et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Je me demandais si tu allais venir, murmura-t-il.

-Cette compétition est trop importante pour moi, pour arrêter l'entraînement sur un simple petit conflit.

-Hn.

Le natté allait commençait à le mitrailler de question, quand un léger bleu attira son attention, sur la joue droite d'Heero. Bien que ce dernier portait ses lunettes de soleil, le bleu était très distinct.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'œil ?

Le Japonais se détourna.

-Rien.

Mais Duo le retint par le poignet et lui retira les lunettes de soleil. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, Heero avait un œil au beurre-noir.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je suis tombé, ce n'est rien.

-Heero ! N'oublie pas que je viens de banlieue ! Des yeux au beurre noir, j'en ai eu beaucoup jusqu'à maintenant pour que cette simple excuse ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Qui t'a frappé ?

-…

Le japonais baissa les yeux, et rougit légèrement. Duo quant à lui, se creuser la tête. Si ça aurait été Jy qui l'aurait frappé, l'hématome serait à gauche, vu qu'il avait plus de main droite. Et G lui avait dit que c'était le seul parent d'Heero. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Wufei ? Non, il ne ferait pas ça à son meilleur ami. Donc, soit s'était Chris ou un autre de la bande.

-C'est Chris ?

Le Japonais gardait toujours les yeux baissés, mais hocha lentement de la tête. Une profonde colère submergea Duo, comment avait-il pu porter la main sur lui ? Il le tuerait !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a frappé ?

Cette fois Heero releva la tête et le fixa, au grand étonnement de l'Américain.

-Il n'a pas supporté la rupture.

Là, ce fut carrément la crise cardiaque pour Duo ! Rupture ? Il avait cassé avec le rouquin ?

-Tu l'as quitté ?

-Hn, fit-il en hochant la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il le cœur battant.

-Il m'a suivi hier matin, et il a su que je t'entraînais, alors il est rentré dans une rage folle, et j'ai alors pris conscience que je méritais mieux que lui.

Un peu plus, et l'américain sortait le champagne.

**Flash-back**

_Heero avait effectué tout le trajet jusqu'à son immeuble en courant, ce qui s'était passé avec Duo l'avait profondément perturbé, mais il s'était sentit tellement bien dans ses bras. Et ses baisers…_

_Il secoua la tête afin d'effacer les images qui lui revenaient en mémoire, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'arrêta devant sa porte. Il allait prendre ses clefs dans son sac à dos quant quelqu'un l'interpella._

_-Hé, Heero !_

_-Hn._

_-Y'a Chris qui veut te voir, et il dit que c'est important._

_-Ok._

_Heero soupira silencieusement, il ne sentait d'humeur à voir son amant, mais alors pas du tout. Mais il savait que s'il n'y allait pas, c'est Chris qui descendrait et ça irait mal. Il décida donc de monter à l'étage supérieur et frappa avant d'entrer. Il trouva le rouquin affalé sur le canapé, et le regardait approché d'un air de prédateur._

_-Tiens donc, mais voilà mon cher et tendre ! Railla Chris._

_-Ted m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-Tu t'amuses bien avec l'américain ?_

_Heero se figea sur place et pâlit. À quoi faisait référence son amant ? A l'entrainement ? Aux baisers ? Comment avait-il su ? Par qui ?_

_-De… De quoi tu parles ? _

_D'un geste brusque, le roux se leva et frappa de toutes ses forces le japonais, qui chuta au sol, assommé par le coup. Il se releva difficilement en tremblant, de mauvais souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire. _

_-Je te croyais mon allié, et toi tu lui donne des cours de snow !! Hurla Chris complètement hors de lui, connaissant le passé du japonais, il profita de sa plus grande peur pour se venger._

_Il empoigna brutalement le japonais par le bras et le propulsa contre un mur._

_-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? A moi ?_

_Tremblant de plus en plus, Heero tenta de faire bloc à ses souvenirs qui lui remontait brutalement en mémoire, le ramenant deux ans en arrière. Rassemblant un peu de courage, il fit face à la colère de son petit-ami, cette situation avait assez duré, il ne pouvait pas passer plus de temps avec un type comme lui, qui passait ses journées à l'humilier._

_-Parce qu'il le mérite. Fit-il d'une petite voix._

_-Quoi ? _

_Heero releva la tête et fixa Chris._

_-Il mérite de gagner la compétition. Et je lui enseignerais tout mon savoir pour qu'il y parvienne. Il a plus d'honneur que toi. _

_Ne s'attendant pas à cette mini révolte de son amant qui était habituer à ne rien dire, Chris sentit sa fureur augmenter d'un cran. Il leva la main pour frapper à nouveau le japonais, quand celui-ci para son coup et lui tordit le poignet._

_-C'est fini, tu entends ? Tu ne porteras plus la main sur moi, tout comme je ne t'appartiens plus ! Fit-il d'une voix glaciale. _

_Il repoussa Chris, et sortit, ignorant les cris de rage de son ex-petit ami, lui sommant de revenir immédiatement. Mais Heero s'en contrefichait, il sentait libéré d'un poids. Il avait osé allé à l'encontre de Chris, et recouvrait ainsi une partie de lui-même, il aurait dû réagir ainsi avant, mais il a fallu qu'il rencontre Duo pour y arriver. Décidément, il allait finir par considérer l'Américain comme un ange._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Duo resta un moment silencieux après le récit du japonais, puis laissa exploser sa colère.

-Ce chien a osé te frapper parce que tu m'aidais !!! Il mériterait que je le retrouve et que je le tue !!!

-Duo…

-Il se prend pour qui ! C'est ignoble de traiter quelqu'un comme cela ! Il n'a pas de cœur.

À ces mots, Heero esquissa un sourire triste, et fixa Duo avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

-C'est vrai, maintenant, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui saurait prendre soin de moi. Sans me faire souffrir, qui serait capable de m'aimer en retour.

Tout en parlant, il s'approchait lentement de l'Américain qui cessait peu à peu de respirer. Puis, étant face à face, Heero passa ses bras autour du cou de Duo et posa son front contre le sien sans le lâcher du regard.

-Pourrais-tu être cette personne ? Demanda-t-il.

Totalement abasourdi par le comportement d'Heero, pour le moins contraire à celui d'hier, Duo en resta muet, mais passa néanmoins ses bras autour de la taille du japonais afin de le rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

-Peut-être bien, fit-il avant de prendre possession des lèvres tant désirées du métis.

Finalement, la journée s'annonçait plutôtbien…

Cependant, ne perdant pas de vue le but principal de vue, Heero repoussa tendrement Duo et débuta l'entraînement. L'Américain s'y plia bien volonté, quémandant entre deux glissades un baiser, que le japonais se faisait un plaisir de lui donner.

Voyant avec malheur la fin de la matinée, ce qui signifiait pour Duo qu'il ne verrait plus son petit-ami jusqu'au lendemain, il entreprit de ranger ses affaires un rien boudeur. Cependant, arrivant à l'intersection, une idée lui vint.

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas au chalet ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-On pourrait manger ensemble, puis tu pourrais faire la connaissance de Quatre et de Trowa.

-Ce sont les deux autres garçons qui étaient avec toi la première que tu as croisé Chris sur les pistes, ne ?

-Ouais, ce sont meilleurs potes. Sont pas méchants. Alors ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas…

Duo entreprit alors de faire flancher son ami en lui déposant de léger baiser dans le cou.

-On pourrait passer un petit moment ensemble à faire autre chose que s'entraîner.

-Hn.

-C'est un oui ou un non ?

-C'est d'accord.

-Yatta !

Puis il l'entraîna en le tenant par la main en direction du chalet de son grand-père, dissimulant un peu mal sa joie.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le chalet était vide, Quatre et Trowa était encore partis. Cependant, Duo remarqua que le déjeuner était prêt, soit deux pizzas attendant sagement dans le four.

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder ! Fit remarquer l'Américain.

-Hn.

Heero semblait un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans un environnement loin du sien, il faisait penser à un chaton terrorisé. Décidant d'y remédier, il se dirigea avec lui sur le canapé et alluma la télé invitant le japonais à s'installer comme bon lui semble. Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se pelotonna contre Duo qui entoura ses épaules d'un de ses bras. Les minutes passèrent, puis enfin cédant chacun à leurs envies, ils oublièrent le poste et s'embrassèrent passionnément.

-Duo !!! On est rentré, t'es…

Quatre stoppa brutalement à l'entrée en découvrant le couple, qui se pelotait allègrement sur le canapé.

-Hé ! Salut Quat-chan.

Duo pas du tout gêné se leva et s'approcha de son ami.

-Tu te souviens d'Heero, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui bien sûr, bonjour Heero.

-Bonjour.

-Je l'ai invité à manger avec nous, ça pose pas de problème ?

-Non pas du tout. Ben tiens Duo, va aider Trowa et G à décharger la voiture. Heero va m'aider à mettre la table.

-Yes.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du japonais et partit dehors. Heero le regarda partir puis reporta son attention sur Quatre qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Duo se dirigea à grand pas vers la voiture, où Trowa et G étaient en grande conversation.

-Hello les gens ! Fanfaronna Duo.

-Tu es d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui, gamin !

Duo lui dédia un grand sourire.

-Grand-père, tu veux rester manger avec nous à midi ?

-Oh non, je vous laisse entre vous.

-J'ai invité Heero, alors tu ne nous dérangeras pas.

-Heero ?

-Ouais. Pourquoi ? Demanda Duo en voyant la mine sombre de son grand-père.

-Fais gaffe Duo.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-A Heero. Il est fragile, alors ne le blesse pas.

-Hein ?

Mais déjà, son grand-père s'éloignait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? En quoi était-il fragile ? Décidément, beaucoup de mystère entouré son petit-ami.

À suivre…


	7. Les explications Part I

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3x4 ; 1&5 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

**Snowboarder**

**Chapitre 7 : Les explications, partie 1**

Le soir même, ils se rendirent tous les quatre au « Track ». Bien qu'au début, Heero était un petit peu gêné d'être parmi eux, Quatre avait su le mettre à l'aise avec l'aide décontracté du natté. Dès qu'il pénétra dans le bar, Heero eut un léger mouvement de recul quand il aperçut quelques membres de la bande de Chris. Ce dernier se trouvait au milieu d'eux, un bras autour des épaules d'un brun, certains regards étaient braqués sur lui. Duo remarqua la soudaine pâleur de son petit ami, et suivit la direction de son regard et compris.

-Heero, si tu préfères, nous pouvons aller ailleurs.

Le japonais reporta son attention sur lui, et lui sourit doucement. Il s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'Américain.

-Non. Ça ira.

Puis sans laisser à Duo le temps de répliquer, il suivit Quatre et Trowa, qui étaient déjà installé. Très vite, la conversation s'anima.

-Duo nous a dit que tu allais aussi participer au tournoi ! S'exclama Quatre.

-Hn.

-Ca va être génial alors. On vous encouragera des gradins alors.

-Pourquoi vous n'y participez pas vous aussi ? Demanda le japonais.

-Oh, je n'aime pas trop le snow, puis…

Se déconnectant de la conversation, Duo aperçut Wufei Chang entrer dans le bar. Ce dernier promena son regard sur la bande, avant de se rendre compte que Heero se trouvait avec Duo. Le Chinois lança un regard surpris au petit groupe, puis croisa le regard du natté. Celui-ci le soutint sans ciller, puis au bout de quelques minutes, Wufei hocha doucement la tête en souriant. Duo lui rendit son sourire.

-… N'est-ce pas Duo ?

-Quoi ?

Quatre lui lança un regard furieux en comprenant qu'il avait parlé dans le vide.

-Je disais simplement que le snowboard était un sport intéressant mais un peu trop dynamique à mon goût.

-Oh ! Mais pour toi Quat-chan, tout est trop dynamique. Répliqua Duo avec un grand sourire.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi où je raconte à Heero la fois ou tu t'étais endormi dans…

-NON !! Promis, j'arrête.

Heero laissa échapper un sourire à la brusque interruption de Duo.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il un brin amusé.

-Je te la raconterais plus tard, Heero. Lui assura Quatre.

-Et crois-moi, ça vaut le coup ! Rajouta Trowa.

Heero les regarda tour à tour avant de rire légèrement quand il vit son petit-ami se cacher le visage dans ses bras en bougonnant.

-Vous n'avez pas soif ? Demanda soudainement Trowa.

-Si ! Je voudrais bien une bière. Fit Duo.

-Moi aussi. Répondit Quatre.

Ils firent des chibi-eyes à Trowa afin qu'il aille les chercher au bar, mais celui-ci resta impassible.

-Je vais y aller ! Déclara Heero.

-Mais…

-Hé ! je suis d'ici, et je connais très bien Zechs et Treize. Je ramène quatre bières ?

-Oui.

Et le japonais se leva et s'éloigna en direction du bar. Quatre et Trowa reprirent leur conversation et Duo remarqua alors que Wufei le fixait. L'américain fronça les sourcils, et le Chinois lui fit un signe discret en direction de la sortie avant de se lever.

-Euh… Je reviens dans deux minutes.

-Tu vas ou ?

-Dehors. J'en ais pas pour très longtemps.

Et il planta ses deux amis. Heero était occupé au bar, Zechs lui faisant la conversation avec un sourire charmeur, qui ne plus pas du tout à Duo. Wufei l'attendait dehors, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

-Tu voulais me parler Wufei ?

-Tu sors avec Heero ? Demanda de bute en blanc le Chinois.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Écoute, Maxwell, je t'apprécie bien, et je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Heero à beaucoup souffert par le passé, et le fait qu'il sorte avec Chris n'a pas du tout amélioré son état d'esprit. Intérieurement il est très fragile, et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à nouveau.

-Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal.

-Peut-être, mais tu es ici en vacance. Après le tournoi, tu repartiras chez toi, et Heero se retrouvera seul avec ses souvenirs. Je n'ai pas envie que tu promettes monts et merveilles à Yuy pour que tu le quittes dans quelques jours.

-Je vois le problème, mais je ne compte pas le faire souffrir. Mon grand-père m'a déjà mis en garde, mais je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner mes conquêtes comme ça. Quant à mon prochain départ, j'en parlerais avec Heero et on conviendra ensemble d'une solution.

-Je n'en espérais pas moins de toi, Maxwell. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et Heero à beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

-J'en ai moi aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux avant que Duo ne pose une question qui le tourmentait.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Heero pour qu'il souffre ? C'est à cause de Chris ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Fit Wufei en s'éloignant, plantant sur place l'américain.

Duo resta immobile un moment. Il avait déjà cerné le problème préoccupant Wufei, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce que voulait dire son grand-père. Si jamais ça avait un rapport avec ce bâtard de Chris, il le…

Il s'interrompit tout à coup dans ses pensées quant il vit à travers la vitre Heero et Chris ensemble. Le rouquin devait tenir des propos méchants, car il distinguait parfaitement les jointures de japonais devenir blanches. Ne pouvant pas rester là à observer, il rentra dans le bar et se dirigea vers eux.

Chris le vit approcher et s'arrêta de parler.

-Ben voyons, quant on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Fit-il sarcastique.

Duo se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard noir, avant de regarder Heero.

-Ca va ?

Le japonais leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête. Il avait l'air bouleversé.

-Dis-moi Maxwell, il est canon Heero, n'est-ce pas ?

-Écoute le nabot, je te conseille de rejoindre ta bande de toutous avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment ! Fit Duo d'une voix étonnamment froide.

Ledit nabot se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire moqueur.

-On voit bien que tu ne le connais pas vraiment. Quand tu auras vu ce que cache Heero, crois-moi, tu t'empresseras de le quitter.

Duo sentit vraiment sa colère approcher à grand pas. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre que tous le monde le mette en garde en parlant d'Heero.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Chris se contenta de sourire de plus belle avant de se détourner et de partir. Duo n'apprécia pas du tout cette réaction, il avait posé une question, et il voulait qu'on lui réponde. Doucement, il se tourna vers Heero qui gardait la tête baissait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

-Euh… Je… Vais rentrer ! Déclara Heero avant de s'éloigne rapidement.

Une nouvelle fois, Duo se retrouva planté sur une interrogation. D'abord Wufei, puis maintenant Heero. Mais il ne comptait pas rester sans rien faire. Faisant un signe à Quatre qu'il partait, il se jeta à la poursuite d'Heero. Ce dernier marchait à vive allure en direction d'un bâtiment, sûrement son immeuble. Duo réussit à le stopper avant qu'il n'entre.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fuis ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix coléreuse.

-Je ne m'enfuis pas….

-Heero, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu me cache ?

-Je… Je ne veux pas te perdre Duo.

L'Américain le prit tendrement dans ses bras, essayant de calmer son petit-ami. Il lui murmura des paroles douces.

-Tu ne me perdras pas Heero. Je t'aime plus que tout, alors je ne te lâcherais pas de sitôt.

Heero leva vers lui un visage bouleversé, sur le point de pleurer. Comme pour se redonner confiance il prit de lui-même la bouche du natté pour un long et tendre baiser. Puis le cassant, il prit Duo par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Le natté se laissa faire, ne voulant pas braquer à nouveau le japonais. Arrivé au second étage, Heero sortit des clés pour ouvrir une porte dans le fond, et le fit pénétrer dans un petit appartement. Certes, il était petit, mais décoré avec goût dans les tons asiatiques et américains, ce qui fit un peu sourire Duo. Un canapé blanc et une petite table basse faisaient face à un comptoir de style américain séparant ainsi le salon de la cuisine. Les deux cultures ainsi mélangées donné un effet charmant à l'appartement. Heero l'entraîna au centre de la pièce et le fit asseoir sur le canapé, puis il se plaça debout face à lui, le fixant d'un air sérieux.

-D'abord, je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes dans mon récit.

Duo hocha la tête.

-Tout à commencer il y a six ans au Japon….

À suivre….

Niark niark niark… Je suis sadique de m'arrêter là, mais c'était trop tentant. La suite au prochain chapitre mdr. Alors envoyez-moi vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	8. Les explications Part II

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3x4 ; 1&5 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

Snowboarder 

**Chapitre 8 : Les explications, partie 2**

-Tout à commencé il y a six ans au Japon, à la mort de ma mère. Elle avait contracté un cancer. Elle a souffert durant des années avant de succomber, et mon père n'a jamais pu s'en remettre. Il a commencé à boire, d'abord un peu, puis de plus en plus. À chaque fois que je rentrais de l'école, il était déjà assis dans son fauteuil une bouteille de whisky à la main. Puis ensuite, il a commencé à s'en prendre à moi, il me disait que c'était de ma faute, que si je n'étais pas naît, rien ne serait arrivé, alors il a commencé à me battre. Au début, je pensais que ses réactions étaient dues à la douleur que ça passerait, mais plus les années passées et plus il me frappait. Le malheur ait voulu que je ressemble à ma mère. J'ai hérité ses traits asiatiques, et mon père la voyait en moi. En cours, les professeurs ne cessaient de me poser des questions sur les bleus que j'avais sur les bras ou au visage, mais j'avais beau leur sortir toutes sortes d'excuses, ils n'étaient pas dupes. Un jour, une assistante sociale est passé à la maison et quand je suis rentré le soir, mon père était dans une rage folle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il ne cessait de hurler que c'était ma faute, la mort de ma mère, la venue de l'assistante sociale, la convocation devant le juge, le retrait des allocations… Ce soir là, il m'a frappé très fort, puis il a retiré sa ceinture…

Des larmes commençaient à couler des yeux des japonais, et Duo allait le dire des paroles réconfortantes, quand Heero porta la main à sa chemise et commença la déboutonner lentement.

-C'était une ceinture en cuir résistant. Il m'a arraché mon tee-shirt et à commencer à me fouetter. La douleur était tellement forte, que je me mis à hurler. Il ne s'est arrêté que quand des violent coups furent frappé à la porte. Les voisins qui avaient été alerté par les cris avaient appelé la police. Quant ils entrèrent, ils ont vu mon père à moitié ivre, et moi le dos en sang. Puis ensuite j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital. Les autorités ont définitivement retiré les droits parentaux à mon père et j'ai été placé dans un orphelinat. Quelque temps plus tard, mon père s'est suicidé, et mon grand-père m'a récupéré. Puis je me suis retrouvé ici. Mais mon père à fait en sorte à ce que je garde à jamais un souvenir de lui.

La chemise tomba à terre, et Heero se retourna lentement, exposant son dos à la vue de Duo. Le visage de ce dernier se décomposa à la vue du corps. De longues cicatrisent zébrés le dos du japonais. Certaines étaient fines, mais d'autres… il y en avait tellement que Duo ne pouvait pas les compter, tout ce qu'il voyait, ce que Heero avait due atrocement souffrir. Quel genre de père peut ainsi la main sur son propre enfant ? Le faire souffrir atrocement ?

Lentement, Duo se leva et s'approcha du japonais qui était toujours de dos, attendant un cri de dégoût ou autre sentiment de rejet qui ne vint pas.

Délicatement, l'américain posa ses lèvres sur la première cicatrice sur l'épaule droite. Heero se crispa sous le contact, mais Duo ne s'arrêta pas, et déposa un second baiser sur une autre cicatrice, et ainsi de suite. Heero se laissa aller aux baisers, fermant les yeux pour effacer les derniers souvenirs lui restant de son récit. Quand les caresses furent terminées, Duo fit alors face au japonais.

-Tu es beau… Lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Laissant à nouveau coulé les larmes, Heero passa ses bras autours du cou de son amant et se colla contre lui. Duo lui entoura la taille et le maintenu ainsi, attendant qu'il se calme.

-Ca… Ca ne te dégoûte pas ?

-Non, répondit sincèrement l'Américain.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis plus passionnément. De fil en aiguille, les caresses se firent plus précises et ils laissèrent leurs sens s'enflammer. Heero le conduisit à sa chambre, et laissa Duo l'allonger sur le lit. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus contenir sa passion envers le japonais, il déposa de tendre baisers partout sur le torse, avant de débarrasser définitivement son amant de son pantalon et de son caleçon. Il déposa de délicat baiser sur la hampe dressée, faisant gémir son amant, puis enfin il le prit en bouche. Il débuta un léger mouvement de va-et-vient qui rendit fou Heero, mais au bout de quelques minutes, Duo remplaça sa bouche par sa main et remonta embrasser son amant. Ce dernier poussa un léger murmure de frustration avant de répondre à son baiser.

-Est-ce que tu aimes ? Murmura l'américain en accentuant sa pression sur le sexe tendu.

En réponse, Heero gémit plus fort.

- Je prendrais ça pour un oui alors.

Et Duo redescendit et reprit son activité précédente.

Heero ne se contenait plus, Duo le rendait fou. Il posa sa main sur la tête de son amant et accéléra lui-même la cadence. Quelque temps plus tard, il se cambra et se libéra dans un cri silencieux.

Finissant de lécher avec délice la semence d'Heero, Duo remonta à nouveau embrasser délicatement son amant. Ce dernier était encore perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, mais déplaça néanmoins ses mains au niveau du bouton du jean que portait toujours son amant et le défit.

-Heero ?

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'arrêter là ?

-Mais… Je ne veux pas te brusquer…

Coupant court aux flots de paroles qu'il jugeait inutile, il fit descendre les vêtements inutiles et masturba le sexe de Duo, ravivant ainsi son désir avant d'entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Duo ne se fit pas plus prier plus longtemps, et finissant d'enlever son pantalon descendu, il s'installa plus confortablement contre son amant, lui présenta ses doigts. Le japonais les prit en bouche et les suça de manière suggestive en lançant des regards enflammés au natté. Les jugeant suffisamment humides, ce dernier les retira et les dirigea vers l'intimité du métis. Il l'embrassa tout en faisant entrer un doigt, il le remua lentement avant d'en joindre un second. Le japonais poussa un léger gémissement, mais n'interrompis pas Duo. Un troisième doigt vint rejoindre ses compagnons et là, Heero ne put retenir son plaisir. Commençant à bouger ses hanches en rythmes, il lâchait de légers gémissements qui rendait fou son compagnon.

Les retirant complètement, Duo se positionna entre les jambes de son amant, puis d'une poussé, il entra à l'intérieur de lui. Heero se crispa sous la pénétration, mais il se détendit très vite sous les baisers et les caresses brûlantes de son amant. Puis Duo débuta un mouvement de va-et-vient totalement envoûtant pour le japonais qui se laissa complètement allez au plaisir que lui offrait Duo. Mais au lieu d'accélérer en puissance ses coups de reins, comme Chris l'avait habitué, Duo garda un rythme régulier, ni trop lent, ni trop rapide qui rendit fou Heero. Il recevait en cet instant plus de plaisir, qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu. Duo lui faisait l'amour comme un dieu. Un long moment plus tard, ils s'assouvirent tous les deux en même temps dans un cri. L'orgasme fut fulgurant. Duo se retira lentement de son amant avant de le prendre dans ses bras, et Heero s'y nicha avec joie en s'assoupissant.

Mais Duo quant à lui, resta éveillé. Il caressait tendrement le dos d'Heero, promenant ses mains sur les légères boursouflures en suivant le contour de certaines cicatrices. Il ne voulait plus repenser au récit d'Heero. À travers ses larmes, il avait perçu la douleur et la terreur qu'avait dû ressentir son amant. Et ce Chris qui n'avait pas hésité à jouer avec lui. Étant maintenant au courant du passé d'Heero, il se doutait des humiliations qu'il devait subir, ainsi que les raisons qui l'avaient poussés à rester avec lui. Chris avait dû lui dire que personne ne voudrait de lui avec toutes ses cicatrices, et comme Heero n'acceptait pas son corps…

À cet instant, il aurait voulu avoir ce salopard sous la main, et le frappait jusqu'à mort. Après avoir subi la violence d'un père, il avait dû faire face à ce nabot sans cœur ni cervelle. Et Wufei qui l'avait laissait faire…

-Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Wufei.

Oups. Apparemment, il avait parlé à voix haute et son amant ne dormait plus.

-Heero…

-Il n'arrêtait pas de me persuader de rompre avec lui, mais je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul. D'un côté, j'avais besoin de me savoir désirer par lui.

-Tu es magnifique Heero, tu n'as pas besoin de d'emprisonner avec des types comme lui.

-Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de me rassurer. Puis Chris peut parfois avoir des paroles dans l'intimité qui ont le pouvoir de vous rendre unique…

-Mouais… Maugréa Duo, énervé qu'Heero parle de son EX ainsi.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Non !

-Duo… C'est toi que je préfère ! Fit Heero en l'embrassant tendrement.

Puis le regard du natté tomba sur la pendule. 23 h 15 !!

-Hee-chan… Tenta-t-il d'appeler, mais son amant était déjà repartis à la conquête de son cou.

Le laissant finir le suçon qu'il avait débuté, Duo tenta tant bien que mal de rester résister à la vague de chaleur qui refaisait surface au niveau de son bas-ventre.

-Hee-chan…

-Hn.

-Je dois rentrer.

À ces mots, Heero lâcha le cou de son amant, et le regarda avec étonnement.

-Ben ouais, fit Duo en rigolant un peu gêné, c'est un code de respect que Quatre à instauré. Si je dors ailleurs, je dois les prévenir au moins trois heures avant.

-Code de respect ? Répéta Heero d'un air amusé.

-C'est pas croyable comme parfois il peut être mère poule, mais si je rentre pas, il va s'inquiéter et il va inquiéter mon grand-père, et ils vont alerter tout le village.

-Et ça serait terrible s'ils apprenaient que le grand Duo Maxwell avait passé la nuit à pervertir un pauvre garçon d'ici. Répliqua le japonais avec une lueur narquoise dans le regard.

Duo en fut abasourdi. Heero… Son Heero... Faisait de l'humour !!

Voyant l'air choqué de son amant, le métis éclata de rire.

C'était la première fois que Heero riait devant lui, et à cet instant-là, Duo le trouva encore plus beau. Reprenant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, il entreprit de le recouché sur le matelas, mais Heero le repoussa.

-Je croyais que tu devais rentrer ?

-Shit !!!

-On reprendra plus tard.

Avec un air boudeur, Duo entreprit de se lever, ainsi qu'Heero. Il fut étonner de voir son amant se rhabiller aussi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te rhabille Hee-chan ?

-Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'en bas.

-Ah ! Ok !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendaient les escaliers mains dans la main, quand comble d'un mauvais hasard, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Chris et un brun enlacé.

Heero se renfrogna, tandis que les yeux de Duo prirent une teinte plus foncée que celle habituelle, signe d'une grande colère.

Durant quelques secondes, le rouquin fut étonné de les croiser ainsi, mais se reprit très vite.

-Alors Maxwell, tu es toujours avec ce type défiguré ?

A ses côtés, il sentit Heero se tendre, mais il le calma d'une légère pression sur sa main. Il esquissa un sourire amusé, et fixa Chris.

-Mais, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, Chris. Fit-il d'un air innocent, qui énerva le rouquin.

-Tiens donc ? Reprit ce dernier avec un sourire sarcastique. Cette crevure ne t'a donc pas montré son dos ? Vous l'avez fait dans le noir alors ?

-Oh non, détrompe-toi, nous l'avons fait en pleine lumière, et j'ai vu chaque parcelle de son corps, et je ne vois pas ce que tu appelles « défiguré ». Mais cependant, si tu continue à parler de MON amant comme ça, c'est toi qui seras défiguré, et crois-moi Heero n'aura rien à t'envier. Déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

Puis tirant Heero par la main, ils continuèrent leur descente, ignorant le regard de rage que leur renvoya le rouquin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ici ? Demanda Duo plus pour lui-même que pour Heero d'une voix vibrante de colère.

-Il habite dans l'immeuble.

-Quoi ?

-Hn. Ainsi que la plupart de la bande. Déclara Heero.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas côtoyer ce crétin tous les jours.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. J'habite ici, et je n'ai pas envie d'encombrer mon grand-père.

-Mais… Je n'aime pas te savoir près de lui.

-Duo ne sois pas jaloux…

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, Hee-chan, mais dieu sait ce qu'il peut te faire ! Il est très énervé…

Heero le fit taire d'un baiser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Hn.

-Je t'assure Duo, tu n'as rien à craindre, il ne me touchera pas.

-Et si tu venais au chalet jusqu'à la fin du séjour ?

-Hn ?

-Tu pourrais dormir avec moi, puis on pourrait s'entraîner encore plus. Ça ne posera aucun problème, Quatre et Trowa t'adorent.

-Je… Euh… D'accord.

-Vrai ?

Heero hocha la tête en souriant, et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Dans exactement quatre jours, la compétition aurait lieu, et avec elle, le prochain départ de Duo, alors il voulait profiter au maximum de ces quelques jours de bonheur.

À suivre…


	9. Les qualifications

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3x4 ; 15 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**Ptite Clad :** Merci. Et oui je sais que les meilleures fic sont celles ou Relena n'y est pas, lol. C'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas mise, je voulais pas qu'elle gache tout, puis Chris tient déjà le pompom. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

**Kamara62 : **Alors qui va gagner ? Telle est la question... Et je ne le dirais pas, na ! Quant à Chris... Lis la suite ! Et pour Solo... J'y travaille, j'y travaille.

**Florinoir : **Heureusement que Duo est là ! Lol ! Je vais travailler sérieusement au "latage" du crétin, mais va falloir attendre. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Cynthia : **Voui, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça triste, quand je l'ai écrite, et c'est pour cela qu'il est mort son père, parce qu'à l'origine il devait rester vivant, mais j'ai changé d'avis, et tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Pour Chris, Vengeance ! Mais pas tout de suite. Et merci.

**Ariane Maxwell Shinigami : **Oui, c'est vrai que ce serait dommage, mais j'ai pas encore fais le choix final, gomen. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**Snowboarder**

**Chapitre 9 : Les qualifications.**

Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le salon. Heero tenait dans ses mains divers papiers, tandis que Duo étaient bien plus intéressé par le cou de son amant que par ses paroles.

"Duo ! Concentre-toi !"

"Comment veux-tu que je me concentre alors que le mec le plus sexy du monde se tient à mes côtés ?"

"Baka." Répliqua Heero en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Il toussota pour dissimuler sa gêne, et darda sur Duo un regard sérieux.

"Es-tu capable de me dire ce que tu dois faire pour être qualifié ?"

"Euh…"

Duo lança un regard confus à son amant. Les yeux de ce dernier devinrent plus glacé, et le natté lui adressa un petit sourire contraint.

"Dis-moi, tu n'as rien suivi de ce que je t'ai expliqué, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Si…. Un peu…"

"Duo…"

"D'accord, je n'ai rien suivi !"

"Duo…. Je croyais que cette compétition était importante pour toi !" Fit Heero d'une voix grave.

À ces mots, l'américain se calma et redevint sérieux.

"Elle l'est."

"Alors écoute les explications. Demain se dérouleront les qualifications. Nous serons beaucoup, et seuls les huit premiers seront pris."

"Hum."

"Alors, je recommence. Pour que les huit premiers soient choisis, ils vont organiser une course et les huit premiers arrivés seront sélectionnés. Le lendemain, les huit participants s'affronteront en duel, une descente sur deux cent mètres. Le troisième jour, ce sont les demi-final, les quatre participants restant vont devoir amorcer une descente sur trois cent mètres en moins de quinze secondes."

"Quinze secondes ?"

"Hn. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton temps d'entraînement est de 13 s 51, tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire."

"Okay."

"Ensuite, vient la final. Là, il s'agit d'une course en bonne et dû forme, le premier arrivé est vainqueur."

"Okay, compris. Hee-chan ?"

"Hn ?"

"Tu penses que j'ai une chance d'y arriver ?"

Heero regarda un moment son amant avant de déposer sa tête sur son épaule.

"Tu as toutes tes chances, Duo-kun."

Duo esquissa un sourire et posa sa tête sur celle d'Heero. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, avant que Quatre ne fasse son entrée et n'entraîne Heero en ville sous le regard impuissant de Duo. Puis se retrouvant seul dans le chalet, il rendit visite à son grand-père.

"Alors gamin, tu es prêt pour demain ?"

"On ne peut plus. Heero ne me lâche pas une seule seconde avec ces qualifications."

"Ca lui tient à cœur que tu gagnes."

"Hn. Mais il ne me laissera pas gagner."

"Heero est un bon snowbordeur, ce serait ne pas faire honneur à son adversaire, s'il ne mettait pas le meilleur de lui-même."

"J'imagine que tu as raison. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je donnerai toute ma volonté dans cette compétition, ne serait-ce que pour Solo."

"Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu vas gagner."

Duo eut un petit sourire.

"J'espère que tu as raison grand-père."

"Mais bien sûr que j'ai raison, Quatre, Trowa et moi avons prévu de venir demain, et tous les jours de la compétition. Nous ne voulons pas rater ta victoire."

"Arrête de me tenir la jambe grand-père."

"Hé ! Je fais ce que je peux pour te détendre."

"Je ne suis pas stressé."

"Mais oui bien sur, et moi je danse le tango."

"Grand-père !"

"D'accord ! D'accord ! Enfin bref, si tu es stressé, je pense que Heero trouvera le moyen de te détendre ce soir !"

"Grand-père ! " S'écria Duo en devenant rouge tomate, tandis que son aïeul était pris d'un fou rire devant la gêne évidente de son petit-fils.

_**/888888888888888/**_

Il y avait foule au niveau des pistes aménagées à l'occasion de la compétition. D'un geste nerveux, Duo polissait son snow tout en jetant des coups d'œil aux autres participants.

"Ça va aller, Tenshi, calme-toi !" Fit Heero à ses côtés.

"Comment veux-tu que je me calme, alors que je vois ces pros de la glisse."

"Ce ne sont pas des pros de la glisse, mais seulement des gens qui pratique régulièrement le snowboarde, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, crois-moi."

"Ouais."

Un peu moins stressé, il reprit son activité de polissage.

"Tiens donc, mais c'est notre couple de l'année !" Fit une voix que Duo se serrait bien passé d'entendre.

Levant les yeux vers Chris, il lui dédia un regard noir, avant de l'ignorer royalement.

"Alors Maxwell, tu es prêt à te prendre la raclée du siècle face à moi ?"

"Oui, mais la raclé, c'est moi qui te la donnera." Répondit Duo d'une voix calme.

Puis prenant son amant par la main, il s'éloigna en direction de la ligne de départ, tandis que les yeux de Chris s'étaient remplis de haine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les participants se présentèrent sur la ligne de départ. Les deux amants rejoignirent Wufei, Quatre, Trowa et son grand-père qui se trouvaient dans les tribunes.

"Alors Maxwell, prêt ?"

"Plus que tu ne le crois Wuffy !"

"Maxwell ! Je m'appelle Wufei !"

"Quelle importance, pour moi tu seras toujours Wuffy !"

"Rhaa Maxwell !"

"Calmez-vous tous les deux, ce n'est pas le moment."

"Heero à raison, bonne chance Duo, et surtout fais mordre la poussière ou devrais-je dire, la neige à cet avorton de Dawson !" S'exclama alors G.

Duo lança un regard surpris à son grand-père et hocha la tête. Puis il s'approcha de ses deux amis.

"Quatre, Trowa, souhaitez-moi bonne chance."

"On est avec toi ! " S'exclama le blond.

Trowa lui contenta de lui serrer la main dans un geste amicale, mais Duo vit ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre dans le regard de son ami.

"Allez, Duo, il faut y aller."

"Ok. À tout à l'heure Wuffy."

Lançant tout de même un regard d'avertissement à Duo, Wufei lui serra la main, puis serra celle de Heero. Duo embrassa tendrement son amant pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, et inspira profondément. Puis le signal du départ retentit, et d'un même mouvement, tous les participants s'élancèrent. Aussitôt, le natté exécuta les conseils d'Heero, surtout le plus important : Éviter tout contact avec les autres snowbordeur. Puis le second conseil de Wufei : ne pas trop peser sur le snow. Ce fut dans le brouhaha que Duo atteignit si bien qu'il lui fut impossible de déterminer sa place dans le classement. Ce qui le rendit encore plus nerveux.

"Calme-toi Tenshi. Calme-toi."

"J'ai râté, j'ai entièrement raté."

"Mais non. Je suis sûr que tu es dans les huit sélectionnés."

"Je ne pense pas…"

"Il…."

Heero fut coupé dans sa phrase par la voix du speaker à travers le haut-parleur.

"Merci d'être tous présents pour cette première journée de compétition, voici la liste des huit sélectionné pour le deuxième tour. Première place : Théo Lundgren. Deuxième place : Brandon Lee. Troisième place : Mark Lester. Quatrième place : Daniel Mann. Cinquième place : Heero Yuy. Sixième place : Chris Dawson. Septième place : Kyra Sedwick. Huitième place : Duo Maxwell."

"YEEESSSSSS !" S'exclama alors le détenteur de la huitième place.

Cela ne s'était joué qu'à une place, mais il se promit de faire de son mieux lors du second tour. Pour le moment, il se pendit au cou de son amant, trop heureux d'avoir été sélectionné.

Le japonais lui rendit son étreinte, fier que Duo ait réussit.

"Alors mon amour, j'aurais droit à une récompense ce soir ?" Murmura langoureusement le natté à l'oreille de son amant.

"Duo…" S'écria Heero avec un cri aigu et en prenant une teinte rouge soutenue.

L'américain éclata de rire devant la gêne évidente de son amant et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de se détacher de lui, juste au moment où un poids se jeta sur lui. Sous l'impact, Duo chuta lourdement dans la neige avec un Quatre plus excité que jamais au-dessus de lui. Suivit de près par Trowa.

"Waouh ! Duo, c'était génial ! Vous alliez tellement vite, et il y avait tellement de monde ! Tu sais que pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais ?"

Duo lui lança un regard noir. Et Quatre se mordit les lèvres, se rendant compte qu'il en avait un peu trop dit.

"Et ben… Merci Quatre, c'est sympa de dire ça, je me rends comptes à quel point ça sert d'avoir des amis toujours là pour me soutenir…" Fit Duo avec un air renfrogné.

"Oh, mais je ne voulais pas te vexer, mais l'essentiel c'est que t'y sois arrivé, non ?" Fit Quatre avec un grand sourire innocent afin de rattraper sa boulette.

Duo lui lança un regard encore plus noir.

"Hum… Trowa, relève immédiatement ton petit-ami ou je te jure que tu le retrouveras entièrement dépecé."

Souriant légèrement sous la menace superficielle de son ami, le Français s'exécuta cependant.

Duo se releva.

"Ou est grand-père ?"

"Il est rentré avec Jy juste après l'annonce des huit participants." S'exclama Quatre, puis se rendant compte de quelque chose, il se tourna vers Heero. "Bravo à toi aussi Heero, c'est génial que tu sois sélectionner aussi."

"C'est vrai ça, je ne t'ai même pas féliciter !" Dit alors Duo.

Heero lui fit un petit sourire, lui signifiant que cela n'avait aucune importance.

Non loin d'eux, Chris observa la scène avant de s'approcher du groupe d'un pas nonchalant. Duo, le voyant approcher se renfrogna encore plus en voyant l'air victorieux sur le visage du rouquin.

"Oh non, pas encore lui…" Souffla-t-il.

Chris l'ignora et se posta devant Heero avec un sourire charmeur.

"Félicitation Heero, il me tarde d'être dans trois jours pour que l'on se retrouve en final tous les deux," fit-il en caressant doucement le bras du japonais.

Ce dernier se recula vivement et lui lança un regard glacial, tandis que les yeux de Duo étaient devenus violet foncé et une dizaine de promesses de mort à l'effigie du rouquin dans sa tête, sans se départir de son regard meurtrier, il se plaça devant son amant et fixa Chris.

"Parce que tu crois que tu seras en final ?" Fit l'américain.

"Bien sur, Heero et moi sommes les deux meilleurs snowbordeurs de la ville, et ce n'est pas un petit citadin qui changera ça."

"Alors là, à ta place, je ne parlerais pas trop vite."

Chris eut alors un petit sourire moqueur qui énerva un peu plus l'américain.

"C'est toi qui es arrivé en dernière place, non ? C'est marrant, mais il semble que je sois devant toi dans le classement."

"Plus pour très longtemps."

"Je ne crois pas, non. Il va falloir que tu t'habitue à toujours me voir devant toi. Je suis le meilleur."

Contre toute attente, le natté perdit le contrôle de lui-même et se jeta sur le rouquin, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Trowa s'interposa entre les deux.

"Ca suffit Duo ! Calme-toi !"

"Lâche-moi Trowa, je vais lui régler son compte à cet avorton !" S'écria l'américain.

"Si tu fais ça maintenant, tu vas être disqualifier pour t'en être pris à un autre participant !" Intervint à son tour Heero. "Alors, s'il te plait Tenshi, calme-toi !"

Duo le regarda puis arrêta de se débattre et se détacha de l'étreinte de Trowa, puis il s'éloigna. Ses deux amis le suivirent et Heero allait en faire de même mais Chris le retint par le poignet.

"Tu t'amuses bien avec lui ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Duo n'est pas un jouet !" Répliqua le japonais d'une voix froide.

"Pour toi non, mais pour lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu représentes à ces yeux mis à part une aventure de vacance ?"

"Je l'aime, et c'est l'essentiel."

"Tu me reviendras."

"Ca sûrement pas !"

"Oh si, Heero. Tu me reviendras, aujourd'hui, tu as le cran de me tenir tête, de me défier et de me provoquer, seulement parce qu'il est là et que tu te sens en sécurité avec lui, mais quand Maxwell repartira, tu redeviendras le petit Heero que j'ai connu, et tu me retomberas dans les bras comme un chien revenant près de son maître avec la queue entre les jambes."

Heero dégagea son poignet d'un geste brusque.

"Je ne suis pas un chien, et tu n'es pas mon maître !"

Puis le japonais partit d'un pas rapide à la suite de son amant.

À suivre….


	10. Second tour

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3x4 ; 1&5 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

* * *

**Snowboarder**

**Chapitre 10 : Second tours.**

La nuit était tombée pendant un moment, dans la pénombre de la chambre, Heero et Duo se reposaient tranquillement, le japonais étant appuyé contre le torse de son amant. Ce dernier promenait lentement ses doigts le long des bras du japonais, mais ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux dernières paroles de Chris et se tendit.

« - Qu'as-tu Heero ? » Demanda alors son amant avec sollicitude.

« - Rien, je n'ai rien du tout. »

« - Je ne te crois pas, depuis qu'on est rentré, tu es ailleurs. À quoi penses-tu ? »

Le japonais resta silencieux durant quelques minutes, puis s'exclama d'une voix un peu affectée.

« - Je pensais à ton départ. »

Duo stoppa alors ces légères caresses, et resserra son étreinte sur son amant, ne voulant pas vraiment penser à ça.

« - Et ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Et rien, tu vas repartir et je vais rester. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un amour de vacance, rien d'autre. »

« - Je ne veux pas que tu sois seulement un amour de vacance, Heero. Je ne veux pas te quitter. »

« - Moi non plus, mais ma vie est ici et la tienne à New York. Je ne quitterais pas le village, soit en certain, et toi, serais-tu prêt à quitter définitivement New York ? »

Duo resta silencieux, ne voulant pas répondre, mais Heero attendait une réponse et c'est donc le cœur meurtri qu'il répondit.

« - Honnêtement, non. Ma famille, mon frère, mes amis et mes études sont là-bas. Je ne me sens pas le courage de tout abandonné. »

« - Et c'est pareil pour moi, alors, il faut que nous nous fassions une raison et que nous profitions des derniers moments qu'ils nous restent. »

Heero se retourna dans les bras de son amant.

« - Promet-moi que tu ne m'oublieras pas ! »

« - Je te le promets, mon cœur. »

Malgré l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ils ne pouvaient rester ensemble, alors comme Heero l'a dit, ils profiteraient de leurs derniers jours ensemble. Et comme pour sceller cette promesse, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, tendresse et amour.

_**/88888888888888888/**_

Avec un regard inquiet, Duo observa le brassard rouge que lui avait remit un des juges. Ils étaient quatre, quatre hommes et femmes qu'il devait convaincre pour continuer la compétition. Heero était déjà passé et avait remporté la note moyenne de 9.8. Et cet idiot de Chris également avait été sélectionné avec un 9.6. Il inspira profondément et s'avança vers la ligne de départ, son adversaire l'attendait déjà.

« - Salut. »

« - Salut. »

« - Je m'appelle Kyra Sedwick. Je suis heureuse de concourir contre toi. »

« - Je suis Duo Maxwell, et le plaisir est partagé. »

« - Que le meilleur gagne alors ! » Déclara la jeune fille avec un sourire plaisant.

« - Que le meilleur gagne ! »

Et ils se serrèrent la main. La voix du présentateur retentirent alors.

« - Le premier participant de ce quatrième tour, le détenteur du brassard bleu Kyra Sedwick, est demandé sur la ligne de départ. »

« - Bonne chance ! » Fit alors Duo en s'éloignant pour attendre son tour.

Il observa son adversaire amorcé sa descente, elle avait un très bon style, de loin on avait l'impression que Kyra ne glissait pas sur la neige mais flottait dessus, et c'est avec grâce qu'elle effectua le saut, clôturant ainsi la fin du parcours. Le verdict des juges tomba :

9.1

8.9

9.3

9.2

La moyenne finale s'éleva alors à 9 pile. (1)

Il y eut quelques minutes durant lesquels la jeune fille s'entretenu avec les juges.

« - Le second participant de ce quatrième tour, le détenteur du brassard rouge Duo Maxwell, est demandé sur la ligne de départ. » Annonça alors la voix impersonnelle du speaker.

Duo sentit la panique d'hier revenir au triple galop. Il croisa le regard calme du japonais qui lui adressa un léger sourire, il y répondit et s'avança d'un pas tranquille, ne dévoilant pas sa nervosité, vers la piste de départ. Le coup du signal du départ retentit et presque automatiquement Duo s'élança. Il se devait de réussir, beaucoup de gens comptés sur lui : Heero, Quatre, Trowa, son grand-père et Solo. Surtout Solo, il devait gagner pour aider son frère, pour pouvoir payer l'opération de son aîné. Il repensa alors au jour qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux à la plage, quelques jours avant que sa mère ne l'emmène avec l'aîné, le laissant seul avec son père.

Flash-back 

À l'insu de leurs parents, les deux enfants Maxwell âgé respectivement de douze et huit ans, avaient déserté la maison familiale en pleine déchirure pour quelques heures de liberté entre eux. Sous les directions de l'aîné, ils prirent le bus en direction de la plage. Le temps ne permettait plus de se baigner, mais cela n'empêchaient pas les gens de s'y rendre pour se balader. Devant l'étendu d'eau qui s'étalait à perte de vue, Duo ressentit toute sa vigueur et sa bonne humeur revenir d'un coup. Ils avaient beaucoup rit, ils s'étaient amusés comme des enfants insouciants, courant dans tous les sens, partageant ensemble les dernières qu'ils leurs restaient. À la fin de journée, les deux frères construisaient un château de sable, avant que la marée ne monte. Au bout d'un moment, Solo releva la tête avec un air grave.

« - Duo, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Le cadet regarda son frère

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« - Dans quelques jours je vais partir avec maman et nous irons loin d'ici. Nous ne pourrons plus nous voir, mais je te fais la promesse que je serais toujours là pour toi. »

« - Solo, je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

« - Moi non plus crevette, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, papa et maman en ont convenu ainsi. »

« - Ce n'est pas juste ! S'écria alors le petit Duo, au bord des larmes. »

« - Je sais mais c'est le monde des adultes, nous ne pouvons pas comprendre. »

« - Tu me promets que tu seras toujours là ? »

« - Oui. Promis. »

Et pour sceller cette promesse, les deux garçons levèrent d'un même geste leurs auriculaires pour se le serrer. Quelques jours plus tard, sa mère et son frère partaient en direction de l'Australie tandis que lui restait à New York avec son père.

Fin du Flash-back (2) 

La volonté de Duo augmenta d'un cran. Son frère lui avait promis jadis qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, mais maintenant, les rôles étaient inversés. Il gagnerait pour soigner son frère ! Pour lui montrait que lui aussi serait toujours là pour lui !

Effectuant le saut final, il atteignit la ligne d'arrivée. Déchaussant son snow et retirant ses lunettes de soleil, il se tourna vers le jury dans l'attente des résultats. Un à un, les cartons s'élevèrent :

9.3

9.4

9

9.1

La note moyenne finale était donc de 9.2.

Il s'approcha alors des juges pour les remercier et signa au bas d'une fiche sous trois autres signatures : Mark Lester, Heero Yuy, Chris Dawson. À lui les demi-finales à présent…

À suivre…….

(1) Logiquement les véritables notes finales ne sont pas calculées à ma façon, mais j'ignore comment les juges procèdent alors je me contente seulement de faire la moyenne des notes.

(2) Gomen, mais je n'avais pas assez d'imagination pour décrire la façon de snowboarder de Duo, alors il faudra vous contenter de son passé.

Bon un petit chapitre tout court, mais plus la fin approche, et plus je suis à court d'idée, désolé. Sinon un merci pour tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews.

* * *

**Isuzu :** Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon petit perso ? Moi je l'aime bien, une belle petite tête à claque, lol.

Chris : Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut me tuer ? Monde injuste !

Tiens donc, tu n'as pas trouvé la suite? Lol, regarde bien elle est juste au dessus. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

* * *

**crystal d'avalon :** Merci c'est flatteur et je suis ravie que ça te plaise. La suite est là, toute chaude écrite alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant.

* * *

**ptite clad** : Pitié, arrête de secouer la pauvre pitite auteur ! La suite est là, lol ! Alors pour le déménagement, ça reste avoir, après tout je peux être sadique et les séparé, niark niark niark. J'ai pas encore décidé, mais tu veras bien le résultat en lisant la suite. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

**Pitchoune.Z** : Ouais c'est vrai qu'Hee-chan est tout mimi là-dedans, j'adore (et pour cela que j'écris ça, lol). T'inquiète, il va devenir très entreprenant le chieur, j'ai prévue le coup. Merci.

* * *

**cici-kitty-cats :** Lol, mais pourquoi tous le monde veut tuer Chris ? C'est pas de sa faute s'il est c... ! Enfin bon, personne ne le touchera, Duo c'est réservé ce droit, lol.

* * *

**Florinoir :** Ok ! Je demande à ce que 01 pose délicatement son épingle au sol ! Lol, quel sentiment d'animosité ! Ben dis donc, mon petit Chrisounet n'est pas trop aimé on dirait. Bah c'est pas grave. Merci pour ta review délirante, l'histoire de l'épingle m'a bien fait rire. 


	11. Demi finale

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3x4 ; 1&5 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

* * *

**Snowboarder**

**Chapitre 11 : Demi-finale.**

En fin de journée, Duo et Heero rentrèrent au chalet. Pour fêter leurs nominations en demi-finale, Treize avait décrété de fêter ça au « Track », tandis que Quatre et Trowa étaient rentrés. Heero et Duo avaient passé un bon moment entouré des habitués du bar, mais le japonais semblait perdu dans ces pensées, et Duo le sentait. Quand ils arrivèrent au chalet, Duo tomba sur deux sacs dans l'entrée, il les regarda un instant perplexe.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

Heero vint l'enlacer par derrière.

« - C'est nos sacs. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Cette nuit, je t'enlève. J'ai demandé à Quatre de nous préparer de quoi survivre. »

« - Ou est-ce que tu m'emmène ? »

« - Tu verras bien. Allez, prend un des deux sacs. »

Assez amusé, le natté s'exécuta. Le japonais les mena jusqu'à leurs coins d'entraînement mais ne s'y arrêta pas et continua plus en amont. De plus en plus curieux, Duo le suivait sans rien dire, essayant de comprendre les intentions de son amant, quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une grotte.

« - Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« - C'est mon jardin secret. » Fit Heero.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Viens. »

Le japonais saisit la main de son amant et le conduisit à travers la grotte. Il faisait très sombre à l'intérieur, si bien qu'on ne voyait presque rien, mais Heero ne semblait pas y faire cas et continua à marcher durant cinq minutes, enfin ils arrivèrent au bout de la grotte, devant une seconde entrée. Duo s'y avança et remarqua que cette sortie donnait droit dans le vide. Il lâcha une exclamation et recula prudemment.

« - Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai découvert cette grotte et depuis, je me rends ici quand je ne me sens pas bien. C'est mon repaire. »

« - Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici ? »

« - Parce que je voulais te le montrer. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici, cette grotte est imprégnée de moi et je voulais te le faire découvrir. »

Duo sourit tendrement et prit son amant dans ses bras.

« - Je suis content que tu veuilles me faire partager ça avec moi. »

Heero se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son amant, quand la voix de ce dernier résonna une nouvelle fois :

« - Tu déjà venu avec Chris ici ? »

« - Quoi ? »

« - C'est juste pour savoir. »

« - Et ça te dérangerait si je te disais qu'oui ? »

« - Peut-être bien oui. »

« - Ne sois pas jaloux Duo. »

« - Je ne suis pas jaloux ! »

« - Bien sûr que si tu l'es. Tu ne supporte pas quand Chris me regarde et encore plus quand il me touche. »

« - Je… Je ne supporte pas, c'est vrai. J'ai pas envie que tu retournes avec lui. »

« - Mais je ne… »

« - Quand je partirais, il suffira qu'il te drague, qu'il te sorte de belle phrase pour que tu lui retombe dans les bras. »

« - Duo ! Je suis peut-être faible psychologiquement, mais je pense avoir assez de jugement pour ne pas retourner avec lui. J'ai mis du temps à m'en défaire, je ne retomberais pas dans ces griffes. »

« - Mais… »

« - De toute façon, tu ne seras plus là. Cette histoire ne regarde que moi. »

« - … »

« - S'il te plait Duo, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer avec toi. »

« - Excuse-moi. »

« - Tu es pardonné. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais emmené Chris ici. »

« - Alors ce n'est rien que pour moi cet endroit ? »

« - Hn. Il va faire nuit, et si on déballait les sacs de couchage ? »

« - Bonne idée. »

Les deux garçons se mirent à l'œuvre, et plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils s'enlacèrent pour passer quelques heures merveilleuses dont seuls eux avaient le secret.

_**/8888888888/**_

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route du chalet afin de se changer et de prendre une douche rapide avant de se rendre à la troisième journée de compétition. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, les pronostics avaient déjà étaient faits, Heero ferait face à Mark Lester tandis que Duo affronterait Chris. Le natté sourit à cette nouvelle, ils allaient enfin régler leur conflit sur la piste. Selon les dire d'Heero, les demi-finales consistaient à une descente de trois cent mètres en moins de quinze secondes. Après avoir récupéré leurs snowboard laissaient dans le local mis à cet effet, ils rejoignirent leurs amis en train d'attendre dans les tribunes.

« - Salut les amoureux, alors cette petite escapade nocturne, elle était comment ? »

« - Super Quatre. »

« - Vous êtes prêt pour la demi-finale ? » Questionna Trowa.

« - Oui. »

Wufei les rejoignit alors.

« - Tiens salut Wuffy. Tu es venu saluer le champion ? »

« - La ferme Maxwell. »

« - Toujours aussi sympathique ! » Répliqua Duo avec un grand sourire.

Le chinois grogna quelques mots qui ressemblaient à de vagues insultes puis son regard se posa sur le snow du natté.

« - Maxwell, fais-moi voir ton snowboard. »

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda l'américain en le lui passant.

Wufei l'examina en fronçant les sourcils, puis attrapa son propre snow.

« - Tiens, utilise celui-là. »

« - Mais pourquoi ? »

« - Fais ce que je te dis, je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure. »

« - Que se passe-t-il Wufei ? » Demanda alors Heero.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez plutôt sur la piste, ça va bientôt commencer. »

Les deux amants acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent.

« - Alors Wufei, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Demanda alors Quatre quand ils furent hors de portée de voix.

« - Regardez ! » Fit le chinois en montrant une entaille sur les attaches du snow. « Vu la netteté de l'entaille, elle a été faite au couteau. Une entaille de ce genre placé à cet endroit peu s'avéré dangereux. »

« - Quelqu'un à trafiquer le snow de Duo. »

« - Hn, et j'ai bien ma petite idée. »

_**/8888888888/**_

Les deux premiers participants furent Duo et Chris, Heero et son adversaire passeraient en seconde partie. Les deux rivaux se préparent sur la ligne de départ quand Heero vint encourager son amant.

« - Sois prudent et bas-le à plat de couture. »

« - Compte sur moi. »

Le japonais lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres puis s'éloigna. Duo se retourna et croisa le regard moqueur de Chris.

« - Profite-en bien de ces baisers parce que dans quelques temps se sera qu'il encouragera. »

« - Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche. »

Duo chaussa ses lunettes et son snow et attendit le signal de départ. Puis il s'élança, la descente lui parut extrêmement longue, pourtant quand il leva les yeux sur le chronomètre il lit : 13 secondes 49. il soupira et s'écarta de la piste afin de permettre à Chris de s'élancer. Duo le regarda glisser avec fluidité. Quand Chris se vantait d'être le meilleur, il avait raison, il avait une technique de professionnelle. Quand il arriva en bas de la piste le chronomètre indiqua : 13 secondes 51. duo baissa la tête et encaissa la défaite. La voix du speaker retentit à travers le haut-parleur.

« - Suites à ces résultats, le premier finaliste est…. Euh… » Il y eut un léger bruit de discussion étouffée puis il repris « Mesdames, messieurs veuillez patienter quelques minutes pour l'annonce des résultats. »

Duo releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que le speaker avait été interrompu ? il jeta un œil vers le jury et les vit en grande discussion en leurs jetant parfois quelques coup d'œil.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis le speaker reprit :

« - Après une délibération du jury, le premier finaliste est Duo Maxwell. »

« - Quoi ? » S'écria alors Chris.

Il jeta un regard noir à Duo et fonça sur lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu leurs à fait ? Tu les as payé pour qu'il fasse ça ou quoi ? C'est moi le gagnant, toi t'es qu'un nul ! » S'écria-t-il furieux

« - Ey ! Calme-toi, j'y suis pour rien ! »

« - Sale menteur. »

Avec rage Chris s'élança vers Duo et tenta de lui asséner une droite, mais Duo esquiva ce qui énerva encore plus son agresseur. Mais alors qu'il allait se jeter à nouveau sur le natté, deux hommes de la sécurité l'empoigna par les bras pour le calmer. Un des membre du jury s'avança alors.

« - Monsieur Dawson votre attitude est inacceptable, et elle est à l'origine de votre disqualification. »

« - Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » S'écria alors Chris.

« - De ça ! » Fit Wufei en s'approchant avec le snow de Duo dans les mains.

À cette vue, Chris pâlit affreusement.

« - Vous êtes définitivement disqualifié et j'ose espérer pour vous de ne pas faire suite à ce problème. »

Le membre du jury s'éloigna alors que Chris était tiré de force. Duo se tourna alors vers Wufei.

« - Merci. Sans toi, je n'aurais même pas remarquer pour mon snow. »

« - A charge de revanche Maxwell. »

Heero s'approcha à son tour et enlaça Duo.

« - Ca va ? »

« - Oui, je vais bien Heero. »

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça ! »

« - Moi non plus, surtout que ça ne lui a servi à rien puisqu'il aurait gagné. »

« - Mais c'est toi qui es en finale et c'est le plus important, tu lui prouveras autrement que tu vaux bien mieux que lui. »

« - Tu as raison. Et tu as intérêt à me rejoindre en final. »

Heero lui fit un petit sourire. Il fut qualifier sans problème, son adversaire n'étant pas à la hauteur du japonais. À présent la victoire se jouer entre eux deux, les deux amants.

À suivre….

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**isuzu :** Ravie que tu aimes bien (merci Chris, lol). Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, merci pour ta review.

**Kaorulabelle :** Merci, j'espère que tu adoreras autant la suite.

**ptite clad :** Bon, j'ai pas résisté à tes chibi-eyes alors voilà la suite, j'espère qu'après ça tu arrêteras de me secouer, lol... Merci pour ta review.

**crystal d'avalon :** Ouais je sais, mes chapitres sont courts et celui-là l'es aussi, mais bon... C'est pas grave... T'inquiète pas pour Heero et Duo et Solo, j'ai la solution à leurs problèmes, mais je ne sais pas si ça va plaire à tout le monde... J'espère que ce chap t'as plu. Merci pour ta review.

**florinoir :** Mais arrête de les martyrisés ces pauvres petits ! Ils souffrent déjà assez, lol. J'espère que la suite t'as plu. Merci pour ta review délirante ma puce.

**sagesse incarnee :** Ravie que ma fic te plaise et merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te paira.

**Shuya :** Bon voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te paira autant. Merci pour ta review, et tu es la première à me dire que tu adore Gé, et pourtant en ce moment je le met sur le banc de touche, quandà l'histoire...


	12. Règlement de compte

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3x4 ; 1&5 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

* * *

**Snowboarder**

**Chapitre 12 : Règlement de compte**

Duo regardait sans le voir les bulles de sa bière remonter à la surface, face à lui, Heero était plongé dans ses réflexions ayant nullement l'intention d'en sortir. Pour clôturer la soirée, ils avaient décidé de se rendre au _« Track »_, afin de se détendre du stress de la journée. Cependant, le silence loquace du japonais ne rassurait guère Duo, il sentait que quelque chose de grave allait se dire. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence supplémentaire, Heero releva ses deux yeux cobalt sur son amant.

« - Duo ? »

« - Oui ? » Répondit l'américain en se tendant légèrement.

« - Demain, c'est la finale. »

« - Je sais. »

« - J'y ai bien réfléchi, et je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous passions le reste de la soirée séparé. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Je vais rentrer chez moi. » Déclara sérieusement le japonais.

Duo blêmit et accusa la nouvelle en silence.

« - Pourquoi ? » Finit-il par demander au bout d'un moment.

« - Parce que je ne veux pas te déconcentrer, demain est un jour important pour toi. Le fait que nous soyons amant n'arrange pas les choses, et je pense que le fait d'être séparé jusqu'à l'heure de la finale nous permettra de ne pas boycotter cette finale. »

« -… »

« - Duo ? »

« - Je comprends. »

« - Merci. »

« - Je… J'ai la terrible impression que c'est l'avant-goût d'une future séparation. » Murmura Duo.

« - Peut-être bien. »

« - … »

Le japonais se leva et se pencha sur Duo pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« - Il vaut mieux que j'y aille. On se verra demain. »

« - A demain. »

Duo observa son amant quitter le bar d'un pas nonchalant et soupira de dépit. Il prit quelques billets dans sa poche et les posa sur la table pour payer les consommations, avant de prendre à son tour le chemin de la sortie.

Une fois dehors, il remit correctement son écharpe et mit ses mains dans les poches, le temps s'étant un peu refroidi. Il marcha d'un pas tranquille quand il silhouette face à lui le fit ralentir.

« - Comment on se retrouve ! » Fit une voix désagréable à ses oreilles.

« - Chris. » Siffla Duo.

A l'entente de son nom, le jeune homme fit un petit sourire narquois et fixa les alentours.

« - Mon cher et tendre n'est pas avec toi ? Il a enfin comprit que le mieux pour lui était de te larguer ? »

« - Premièrement, ce n'est pas ton cher et tendre ! Et deuxièmement, nous ne nous sommes pas séparer ! » Répondit Duo d'une voix énervée.

« - Oh, c'est vrai ? Néanmoins, tu pars dans quelques jours, serez-vous toujours ensemble à ce moment là ? Ou devrais-je consoler ce cher Heero. »

« - Tu te la ferme et tu t'écarte de mon chemin. »

Mais Chris ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille et s'approcha encore plus près de l'américain. Les deux hommes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« - Oh non, je ne m'écarterais pas ! Depuis le premier jour, tu m'as humilié et aujourd'hui, il est temps que je règle mes comptes avec toi ! » Déclara Chris tout en envoyant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Duo.

Le choc du coup le fit reculer de quelques pas. Surpris, l'américain passa sa main sur sa lèvre et découvrit du sang sur ses doigts. Il releva la tête et fixa d'un regard noir déclarant ainsi que la bataille commençait. Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, se rendant leurs coups. Bientôt, le nez de Chris fut en sang ainsi que son arcade sourcilière, tandis que Duo avait la lèvre fendu et un futur hématome sur la joue. Au bout d'un moment, Duo donna un violent coup dans l'estomac du roux qui se plia en deux dans la douleur. Le natté en profita et le releva d'un coup de poing dans la figure.

« - Ca c'est pour moi ! » Cria-t-il. « Ca c'est pour Heero ! » Fit-il en donnant un deuxième uppercut. « Et ça, c'est pour ta minable existence ! » Cria-t-il en lui donnant un troisième coup.

Chris s'effondra à terre dans un couinement sinistre. Duo prit son poignet droit dans sa main gauche et étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Puis il reporta son attention sur Chris qui peinait à se relever.

« - Que ça te serve de leçon ! Cherche-moi encore une fois et crois-moi, je ne serais pas aussi doux que tout à l'heure. »

Puis l'américain tourna les talons et rentra au chalet. Il fut accueilli par les cris horrifiés de Quatre qui lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis qu'il partait en courant chercher la trousse de soin sous le regard amusé de Trowa.

_**/88888888888888888/**_

Le matin de la finale, Duo se réveilla de bonne heure et seul, il descendit prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de prendre une douche, puis s'habillant chaudement, il sortit du chalet pour se rendre en ville, à la boutique de son grand-père. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec étonnement.

« - Duo ? Il est presque neuf heures, que fais-tu ici aussi tôt ? »

« - Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais venir t'aider ici. »

« - C'est gentil, mais tu n'es pas avec Heero ? »

« - Non, il a dormi chez lui hier soir. »

« - Vous vous êtes disputés ? Tu as des marques de coup…. »

« - Non, non rassure-toi grand-père, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés, mais Heero a préféré garder ses distances en vue de la finale, quant aux coups, c'est l'œuvre de Chris… »

« - Tu t'es battu avec lui ? »

« - Oui, et je l'ai massacré. » Répondit Duo avec un petit sourire.

« - Tant mieux. » Répliqua Gé.

Duo eut un petit sourire amusé et rejoignit son aïeul derrière le comptoir. Gé garda le silence un moment avant d'entamer une nouvelle conversation :

« - En ce qui concerne ta relation avec Heero, vous allez faire quoi ? »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - A propos de ton prochain départ. » Expliqua le vieillard.

« Oh ! Rien. »

« - Rien ? »

« - On ne peut rien faire grand-père, sa vie est ici, la mienne à New York… Rien ne m'attache ici, et c'est pour lui là-bas. Je ne veux pas l'arracher à ses racines et lui non plus. »

« - C'est bien dommage. Vous étiez bien ensemble. »

« - Hn. »

« - Et si je te proposais de rester, tu resterais ? »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Je me fais vieux Duo, je n'ai plus la force de tenir cette boutique… »

« - Tu voudrais que je reprenne le flambeau ? »

« - Oui. »

Ces paroles furent suivit de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant. Duo avait baissé la tête avant de la relever et de fixer son grand-père avec sérieux.

« - Cela me plairait énormément grand-père, mais ma vie est là-bas et mes études aussi, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter maintenant alors que je suis prêt d'avoir ma licence. Pas après toutes ces années. Je n'ai pas le courage d'arrêter. »

« - Même pour Heero ? Pour moi ? »

« - Je suis désolé. »

Gé soupira tristement.

« - Ce n'est pas grave Duo, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je m'attendais à ton refus. »

« - Que… Que vas-tu faire pour la boutique alors ? »

« - Attendre la fin de la saison et fermer, ensuite je la revendrais. »

« - Je vois. »

_**/88888888888888888/**_

En début d'après-midi, vint enfin le moment tant attendu et tant redouté en même temps. Quatre, Trowa et Gé avaient passé le reste de la matinée et le déjeuner avec Duo au « _Tract_ », lui enlevant la finale de la tête et essayant de le distraire un peu, mais l'américain restait nerveux et tendu. Alors qu'ils s'attablaient, ils virent Chris rentrer dans le bar, et les trois compagnons de Duo en restèrent choqué. Comparé au natté qui n'avait que la lèvre fendue et un léger hématome, Chris avait le nez bleu et gonflé, un pansement sur l'arcade sourcilière et les joues bleues et légèrement gonflées elles aussi. Trowa leva un sourire amusé.

« - Dis donc, tu ne l'as pas raté, bravo. »

« - Trowa ! » S'exclama Quatre. « Duo ! Tu as vu dans quel état il est le pauvre ! Il doit souffrir. »

« - Oh, je t'en pris Quat-chan, range ton petit cœur d'ange au placard, il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait. »

« - Mais quand même… »

« - A ton avis Quatre, dans quel état serait Duo si Wufei n'aurait pas remarqué son snow trafiqué ? »

« - Euh… »

« - C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » Répliqua Trowa d'un ton amusé et fier d'avoir cloué le bec de son petit-ami.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula donc dans une ambiance légère, et au moment pour le natté de rejoindre les pistes et ses amis les tribunes, ces derniers lui renouvelèrent leurs vœux de réussite.

Duo n'avait pas encore vu Heero, mais il le découvrit en haut de la piste, sur la ligne de départ. Une course sur près de mille mètres ! Il en avait le cœur qui palpitait. Heero lui fit un léger sourire en le voyant mais n'alla pas l'embrasser, ne voulant pas dévoiler au jury l'affection qui les liait. Duo comprit très bien et hocha la tête pour le saluer.

La voix du speaker annonça le déroulement de la dernière journée de championnat ainsi que les noms des deux participants. Heero et Duo se préparent au départ, attendant au coup d'envoi. Quand ce dernier retentit, ils s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement, faisant preuve de professionnalisme de leurs glisses et étant au coude à coude. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, que s'était à se demander si l'un des deux réussirait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Puis, à quelques mètres de la ligne d'arrivée, Duo réussit à dépasser Heero et passa la ligne d'arrivée en premier, suivit du japonais avec quelques secondes de retard.

Des cris fusèrent pour féliciter le nouveau gagnant, tandis que la voix de speaker résonnait à nouveau dans les haut-parleurs, mais Duo n'en tint pas compte, tout ce dont il avait en tête, c'était ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant.

À suivre…


	13. Pourquoi ?

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3x4 ; 1&5 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même titre, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

* * *

**Snowboarder**

**Chapitre 13 : Pourquoi ?**

_La voix du speaker annonça le déroulement de la dernière journée de championnat ainsi que les noms des deux participants. Heero et Duo se préparent au départ, attendant au coup d'envoi. Quand ce dernier retentit, ils s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement, faisant preuve de professionnalisme de leurs glisses et étant au coude à coude. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, que s'était à se demander si l'un des deux réussirait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Puis, à quelques mètres de la ligne d'arrivée, Duo réussit à dépasser Heero et passa la ligne d'arrivée en premier, suivit du japonais avec quelques secondes de retard._

_Des cris fusèrent pour féliciter le nouveau gagnant, tandis que la voix de speaker résonnait à nouveau dans les haut-parleurs, mais Duo n'en tint pas compte, tout ce dont il avait en tête, c'était ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant._

_**/888888888888888/**_

Duo resta un long moment immobile sur place, avant de laisser place à une profonde colère. Détachant son snow et retirant ses lunettes de soleil, il se propulsa vers Heero et arrivé à sa hauteur, le frappa violemment au visage. Trop surprit par le coup, le japonais ne réagit pas, laissant l'américain parler à sa place.

« - Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Heero ? Comment as-tu pu ? J'avais confiance en toi, et toi-même au début tu m'as dit que tu ne me laisserais pas gagner aussi facilement ! Alors pourquoi es-ce que tu as ralenti ? Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ? Que je ne m'en apercevrai pas ? Que je te serais reconnaissant de m'avoir laissé gagné ? »

« - …. »

« - Et bien, si c'est le cas, tu te trompes sérieusement ! » S'écria Duo avant de s'éloigner.

Il se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers le jury et leur dit sans préambule.

« - Je me retire. Je ne veux pas du prix ! »

Puis sous les yeux choqués des jurés, il s'éloigna rapidement et quitta l'espace du tournoi. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix du speaker retentit pour annoncer le nouveau nom du gagnant.

« - Suite au retrait de dernière minute de la candidature de Duo Maxwell, le gagnant de ce concours est donc Heero Yuy. »

Après cette annonce qui surprit la plupart des spectateurs, Quatre et Trowa s'approchèrent d'Heero.

« - Heero ? »

« - Hn. »

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Ou est Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à la joue ? »

« - Rien. » Répondit Heero en détournant la tête afin de dissimuler le futur hématome qui apparaîtra sur sa joue.

Puis ne voulant rien rajouter d'autre, le japonais s'éloigna à son tour d'un pas lourd en direction du jury pour recevoir la récompense et le chèque de 15 000 Euros. Mais au fond de lui, il se sentait triste et vide.

_**/8888888888888888888/**_

« - Sale menteur ! Tricheur ! » Jura Duo en continuant à marcher d'un pas colérique.

Il ignora la voix de son grand-père qui l'appelait et se dirigea vers le chalet. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se réfugia dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il avait cru en Heero, il avait cru en ses discours sur l'honneur, il l'avait cru quand il lui disait qu'il ne le laisserait pas gagné aussi facilement… Mais le japonais lui avait menti. Il l'avait laissé gagné par pitié !

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que j'ai besoin de lui pour sauver mon frère ? » Cria Duo en frappant violemment contre le mur.

La douleur qui émana instantanément de la main de l'américain le calme quelque peu dans sa fureur. Il se massa les jointures avec son autre main et se dirigea vers son blouson, il en sortit son téléphone portable et composa un certain numéro. Au bout de trois sonneries quelqu'un décrocha et une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« - Allô ? »

« - Salut Hilde, c'est Duo. »

« - Salut Duo, comment vas-tu ? Et les autres ? Vous amusez bien ? »

« - Tous le monde va bien et c'est génial ici. Solo est là ? »

« - Ouais, il est à côté. Je te le passe avant qu'il m'arrache le téléphone des mains, à bientôt. »

« - Bye Hildie. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix chaude et chaleureuse de son frère résonna au bout du fil.

« - Bonjour Duo. »

« - Salut Solo, comment vas-tu ? »

« - Bien. Et toi ? »

« - …. »

« - Duo ? »

« - J'ai perdu la compétition. »

« - Ce n'est pas grave Duo. Je suis fier que tu es essayé. »

« - Mais je voulais tellement t'aider. »

« - Je sais… Mais c'est la vie Duo, cela devait arriver et l'on n'y peut rien. »

« - ……… »

« - Duo ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Rien. Tu me manque, c'est tout. »

« - Toi aussi tu me manque frérot. Mais on se reverra bientôt. »

« - Oui. »

« - Écoute Duo, il faut que je raccroche, l'infirmière vient d'arriver. Passe le bonjour à grand-père. Je te rappellerais plus tard. »

« - Je n'y manquerais pas. »

Puis Solo raccrocha et Duo fit de même. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'allongea sur le dos, la tête appuyée sur ses bras et ferma brièvement les yeux. Mais quelques coups frappés contre la porte les lui fit rouvrir.

« - Entrer ! » Aboya l'américain.

Heero entra dans la chambre avec une certaine timidité et referma la porte derrière lui. Ils se fixèrent un long moment un silence, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion.

« - Que…. »

« - Quatre et Trowa m'ont dit que tu serais là. J'ai d'abord pensé que tu serais en ville, mais j'ai préféré venir ici en premier lieu. Ton grand-père me l'a confirmé quand je suis arrivé. »

Duo lui lança un dernier regard avant de détourner la tête et de fixer religieusement le plafond.

« - Je suppose que mes excuses ne suffiront pas ? » Demanda alors le japonais.

« - Tu suppose bien. » Répondit Duo d'un ton mordant.

« - Je sais que ce que j'ai fais te gêne mais je voulais simplement t'aider. »

« - Je veux m'en sortir seul Heero ! Ce sont mes problèmes et je veux les régler seul, sans l'aide de personne, qu'elle quel soit. »

« - Et si ça aurait été moi à ta place ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais ? » Demanda alors le brun.

Le natté le fixa un moment sans comprendre où voulait en venir son amant.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Si nous aurions inversé les rôles, que se soit moi qui ai besoin de cet argent et toi pas, qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ? »

« - J'aurais été loyale. »

« - En est-tu bien sûr ? »

« - En toute franchise non, mais nul ne peut le savoir. »

« - Moi je sais que tu l'aurais fait. Je sais que tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour m'aider, et tu l'as déjà fait et me faisant comprendre que je valais que Chris ! »

« - Je… »

« - Tu pourras dire le contraire Duo, mais ce que tu as fait pour moi et l'équivalent de ce que moi j'ai fait pour toi. Cependant, je comprends que tu sois habitué à te débrouiller seul. Je préfère te laisser à présent, j'étais seulement venu te dire que je m'excusais mais je voudrais que tu acceptes une dernière chose. »

« - … »

« - Accepte l'argent de la récompense. » Fit le japonais en se détournant.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre la porte, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner. Heero croisa le regard améthyste de son amant et une seconde main vint caresser sa joue blesser, où un léger bleu était visible.

« - Moi aussi je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te frapper. »

« - C'est oublié depuis longtemps. »

« - Je t'en veux toujours Heero, mais je tiens à toi. Je tiens tellement à toi que je n'ai pas envie de gâcher les deux derniers jours qu'ils nous restent. Mais je n'accepterais pas l'argent. »

« - Je t'en pris Duo, accepte-le. Considère ceci comme un cadeau d'adieu de ma part. » Fit Heero d'une voix brisée rien qu'à l'idée de leur future séparation.

Le natté resta un instant silencieux avant de se pencher pour cueillir les lèvres de son amant.

« - D'accord. » Murmura-t-il avant d'approfondir son étreinte.

À suivre….


	14. Le départ

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3x4 ; 1&5 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

* * *

**Snowboarder**

**Chapitre 14 : Le départ**

Les sacs étaient déjà prêts, attendant l'heure du départ. Ils avaient prévue de partir aux environs de dix heures du matin, et tandis que Trowa chauffait la voiture et que Quatre faisait un dernier tour des lieux, Duo et Heero se faisaient leurs adieux.

« - De tout mon séjour, c'est toi que je vais regretter le plus. » Déclara Duo.

« - Ne dis pas ça. » Murmura le Japonais.

« - Je le pense. »

« - Je sais, et c'est bien ça le problème. Plus les minutes du départ diminuent et plus j'ai mal. »

« - Je reviendrais. »

« - Non, tu ne reviendras pas. Tu as plein de chose à faire à New York, tu m'oublieras vite. »

L'Américain allait répliquer quand l'entré de Trowa l'en empêcha. Le Français avait une mine soucieuse qui alerta immédiatement Duo.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - La voiture ne démarre plus. »

« - Quoi ? » S'écria Quatre en arrivant dans le salon. « Comment cela se fait-il ? »

« - Le froid sûrement, elle n'a pas dû supporter le froid. Je ne suis pas mécanicien et je n'arrive pas à localiser le problème. »

« - Génial, comment va-t-on rentrer maintenant ? Je devais aller chez ma sœur demain pour le baptême de mon neveu, je ne peux pas rater ça ! » S'exclama alors Quatre

Un silence s'éternisa dans la pièce, chacun réfléchissant au problème.

« - On ne pourrait pas louer une voiture ? » Demanda alors Duo en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

« - Non, nous n'avons pas d'agence de location. »

« - C'est vrai. »

« - Cependant. » Déclara Heero. « A défaut d'une voiture, nous avons une gare. »

« - Mais oui ! Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'y avons pas pensé ? »

« - Je vais me renseigner sur l'horaire des trains et prendre les billets. » Fit Trowa en s'apprêtant à sortir.

« - Je t'accompagne ! » Fit alors la voix fluette de Quatre.

Une fois le blond et le Français partit, le silence tomba dans le salon. Finalement, Duo s'installa dans le canapé et attira son amant contre lui. Ils restèrent un bon moment silencieux et enlacé avant que l'Américain ne rompe le silence.

« - Promets-moi que tu prendras soin de toi. Promet-moi que tu ne laisseras plus personne te faire du mal ! »

« - Comment le pourrais-je ? Comment pourrais-je laisser quelqu'un d'autre me traiter de cette manière, alors que tu m'as fait goûter à la douceur et à l'amour ? »

Duo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Heero fondait sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis, petit à petit, les baisers se firent plus profonds, plus passionnés.

« - Attend, attend… » Murmura le natté alors que le Japonais se faisait plus insistant. « Heero… Je t'en prie ! Quatre et Trowa... Oh ! » Cria Duo

Le brun renversa Duo sur le canapé pour se positionner sur lui à califourchon. Il lui retira son pull et commença à déboutonner sa chemise afin de caresser et embrasser le torse de son amant.

« - Heero ! » Supplia Duo, écarquillant les yeux de plaisir. « Quatre et Trowa vont… vont bientôt rev… revenir….! »

« - Je me fous d'eux… » Gronda Heero en détachant la boucle de la ceinture du natté.

« - Nous…. Nous n'avons pas le temps…. Oh my god ! »

" - Nous aurons le temps ! »

Duo voulut protester, mais ce fut un gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, tandis que le Japonais avait effectuer une descente vertigineuse en direction de son bas-ventre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il amena l'Américain jusqu'à l'extase. Heero remonta vers le visage de son amant pour l'embrasser.

« - S'il te plait Tenshi, laisse-moi cet instant…. Une dernière fois… » Supplia-t-il.

À ces mots, Duo se sentit incapable de refuser la demande du japonais, de plus, il voulait plus que tous, profiter une dernière fois au maximum de son petit-ami.

_**/888888888888888/**_

Quand Quatre et Trowa revinrent au chalet, les deux amants étaient déjà rhabiller, et étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans le sofa.

« - Alors ? » Questionna Duo à ses amis.

« - Nous avons réservé pour le train de quatorze heures. »

« - Ah… D'accord. »

Un petit silence s'installa parmi le groupe, Trowa fit un petit signe discret en direction du couple puis de la cuisine. Quatre comprit.

« - Étant donné que nous ne partons pas avant cet après-midi, je vais préparer quelque chose à manger. Tu viens m'aider Trowa ? »

« - J'arrive. »

Puis à nouveaux, le Français et l'arabe laissèrent le couple seul.

« - Alors ça y est ! » Murmura Duo d'une voix éteinte.

Heero ne répondit pas, mais se détacha de l'étreinte de son amant et se leva.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« - Je…Je ne vais pas t'accompagner à la gare. »

« - Heero…. »

« - Il vaut mieux que nous nous disions au revoir maintenant. Parce que plus le temps passe, et plus c'est difficile »

« - Je…. »

Mais Heero l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en l'embrassant longuement et passionnément.

« - Au revoir Duo. »

Puis abandonna son amant au milieu du salon, il quitta définitivement le chalet. Duo se prit la tête entre les mains, puis après quelques minutes de réflexion et de mise au point, il partit rejoindre ses amis dans la cuisine, la mort dans l'âme. Quatre l'accueillit tout guilleret.

« - Nous avons préparé des sandwichs, nous pouvons commencer à manger. Tu vas chercher Heero ? »

« - Il est partit ! »

Quatre releva la tête brutalement et le regarda étonné.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Il a préféré qu'on se quitte maintenant. Je pense qu'il a raison. »

« - Tu l'as laissé partir ? Mais Duo, tu…. »

« - Écoute ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! » Déclara Duo d'une voix agressive.

Quatre lui lança un regard blessé puis secoua la tête et commença à manger. L'ambiance s'étant quelque peu refroidi, ils mangèrent en silence et rapidement.

_**/888888888888888/**_

Ils arrivèrent à la gare à treize heures trente, après avoir fait des adieux à Gé, puis après avoir également fait un détour par le _« Tract »_ pour saluer Treize et Zeck. Durant tous la traversée du hall jusqu'à leur train, Duo ne cessait de regarder un peu partout, à la recherche d'un petit brun décoiffé.

« - Il t'a dis qu'il ne viendrait pas, alors pourquoi tu le cherches ? » Demanda alors Trowa.

« - Je ne le cherche pas ! » Répliqua Duo d'un ton mordant. « Je voulais juste… Voir s'il venait quand même. »

« - S'il t'a dit qu'il ne venait pas, alors il ne viendra pas. »

Duo grogna dans sa barba inexistante et continua d'avancer, cessant de jeter des regards d'espoir aux quatre coins de la gare. Ils rejoignirent leur train et montèrent dans le bon wagon. Le natté s'assit à sa place, tandis que Quatre et Trowa prenaient place derrière lui. Duo regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre, tandis qu'une voix annonçait par le biais d'un haut-parleur le départ dans quelques minutes. C'est alors qu'il le vit. À quelques mètres du train, le fixant, immobile et calme. Duo sentit son cœur battre plus vite tandis qu'il se plongeait dans ses prunelles cobalt. Beaucoup de souvenir lui revinrent en mémoire.

Sa première rencontre avec Heero devant la poste.

Les premières paroles qu'ils avaient échangés.

Les leçons de snow qu'il lui donnait.

Leur disputes amicales.

Les révélations d'Heero.

La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

La compétition.

Le sacrifice de son amant pour la victoire.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de la proposition de son grand-père. Reprendre la boutique. Ce village lui plaisait. Rester auprès de son grand-père lui plaisait. Rester avec Heero.

Mû par une impulsion, il se leva brusquement.

« - Duo ? » Fit la voix étonné de Quatre.

Le natté se retourna vers ses amis.

« - Je ne peux pas. »

« - Tu ne peux pas quoi ? » Questionna Trowa.

« - Partir ! Je ne peux pas partir. Je ne peux pas. »

Puis Duo se rua vers la porte de sortie, alors que le train partait dans quelques secondes, derrière lui, il entendit Quatre l'appelait, mais il n'y tint pas compte. Une fois qu'il mit pied à terre, il courut vers Heero qui étonnait le regarda venir vers lui.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Murmura-t-il.

« - Je ne peux pas partir. Au diable mes études, et ma vie là-bas, je veux rester ici. »

Heero le regarda incrédule puis se jeta dans ses bras. Duo le réceptionna avec joie et resserra son étreinte. Derrière eux le train commença à avancer et l'américain réalisa alors quelque chose, s'arrachant à l'étreinte du japonais, il regarda le train partir avec effroi.

« - Mon sac ! » S'écria-t-il.

Mais Heero l'attira alors à lui pour l'embrasser.

« - Laisse. Quatre et Trowa le récupéreront. Puis, tu devras rentrer chez toi pour récupérer d'autre affaire et voir ton frère. »

« - C'est vrai. Mais je n'irais pas seul. Tu viendras avec moi. »

« - J'en serais ravi ! »

Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Duo restait, ils ne se séparaient pas, et à cet instant, Heero était le plus heureux des hommes en pensant au fait que son amour resté auprès de lui.

À suivre…


	15. Retour à New York

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3x4 ; 1&5 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**tchaye** Merci pour ta review et je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic te plait à ce point. Et merci aussi pour le compliment d'ailleurs. Voilà la suite, j'espère que te plaira.

**tama:** Ravi que ces chapitres t'aient plu. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également. Merci pour ta review. Kisu.

**Florinoir:**C'est vrai que la dernière scène n'était pas très réaliste, j'ai pas trop assuré la-dessus, snif, mais en tout cas je te rassure tout de suite, Duo ne regretteras pas sa décision. Et puis, ravie de voir que ma petite scène d'adieu t'a ému, lol.

/Heero/ Tu parles, elle a pas arrêté de baver sur nous.

/Duo/ Ouais, après j'étais tout dégoulinant, beurk…

Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira après un très long retard, gomen.

**crystal d'avalon:** Alors merci pour ta review, et heureusement que Duo a pris la bonne décision, même si j'ai longtemps hésité la-dessus. Au début il devait partir définitivement, mais heureusement j'ai changé la fin, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitres. Kisu.

**cici-kitty-cats :** Salut ma puce, ravi que ce chap t'ai plu (surtout en musique lol) j'espère que la suite te plaira autant et désolé pour le retard.

**Mayu-chibichan:**Ben oui, c'était prévisible, comme si j'allais séparer ces deux mamours.

/Heero/ Ne fais pas l'innocente!

/Duo/ Avoue que tu comptais nous séparer! Espèce de sans-cœur.

/Shali, les larmes aux yeux/ Oui! J'avoue!

Comment ça tu as l'impression que quelque chose va les séparer? (lève les yeux au ciel d'un air innocent…) Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lol. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**AkinoSabaku :** C'est vrai que c'était un dilemme pour lui, mais il faut le comprendre le pauvre, il a toute sa famille et ses amis à New York, je trouva ça normal qu'il est hésité avant de se décider même si c'est pas très réaliste, mais je te rassure, ils sont ensemble, et ça ne changera pas. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**duoxheero:** Ravie de voir que ma fic te plaît à ce point. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant et désolé pour le retard.

**Sailor Sayuri :** Ravie que tu trouve ce chapitre : bouleversant, trop mimi, plein d'amour et parfait, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** Salut ma puce, désolé pour t'avoir fait pleurer dans le chapitre précédent, lol, et également désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre, en tout cas j'espère qu'il te plaira toujours autant. Kisu.

**lihiel :** Eh oui, cette fic n'est pas encore terminée et à ce jour, j'ignore encore combien de chapitre je ferais, ça dépendra de mon inspiration, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour ta review. Kisu.

Et maintenant place à la fic

* * *

**Snowboarder **

**Chapitre 15 : Retour à New York**

_**« - Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous atterrirons à l'aéroport de Orly, je vous prie de bien vouloir attacher vos ceintures. »**_

En entendant la voix de l'hôtesse, Duo se tourna vers son voisin qui avait dormis durant presque la totalité du vol.

« - Heero ? Heero, réveille-toi mon cœur. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« - Hn. »

Deux orbes cobalt s'ouvrirent alors et Heero entreprit de se dépêtrer des brumes du sommeil.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« - Nous allons atterrir, il faut que tu attache ta ceinture. »

À ces mots, Heero s'exécuta presque rapidement. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion, et il n'était pas très rassuré de se trouver dans ce coucou métallique. Duo le regarda faire avec un sourire amusé avant d'attacher à son tour sa propre ceinture. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils firent leurs premiers pas dans l'aéroport après avoir récupéré les bagages.

Quatre et Trowa étaient rentré aux États-Unis depuis deux semaines maintenant, et aujourd'hui, Duo rentrait accompagner d'Heero pour assister à l'opération de son frère.

« - Bienvenu dans ma ville, Heero. » Fit l'américain avec un sourire. « Comment la trouve-tu ? »

« - Vu d'ici, très animée et très grise. »

« - Tu t'y habitueras vite. » Fit le natté.

Heero répondit à son sourire et resserra sa main sur celle de son amant. Duo les conduisit jusqu'à la station de métro et au bout de quatre arrêts, ils en descendirent pour une marche d'environ cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant un immeuble blanc impeccable.

« - C'est chez moi. Ma mère et moi habitons au quatrième étage. »

Ils les grimpèrent rapidement et Duo inséra une clé dans une porte et fit entrer son amant dans un appartement assez grand et coqué. Une voix masculine se fit entendre :

« - Duo, c'est toi ? »

« - Oui, papa. »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année apparu. Les cheveux châtains clairs, et de grands yeux verts tirant sur le doré. Malgré son âge un peu avancé, il restait un bel homme d'une certaine élégance.

« - Dieu du ciel, Duo. Je me demandais si tu finirais par rentrer un jour. »

« - Je suis là, maintenant. Papa, j'aimerais de présenter Heero Yuy… »

« - Bonjour monsieur. » Fit le brun.

David Maxwell toisa un instant le japonais d'un œil inquisiteur avant de se retourner vers son fils qui continuait sa tirade.

« - … C'est mon…. »

« - Hum… Oui, peut importe. » Le coupa son père avec une moue dédaigneuse. « Montre-lui **sa** chambre, tu veux bien. » Fit-il en instant bien sur l'adjectif possessif 'sa' avant de s'éloigner.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, puis Duo se retourna vers son amant, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres.

« - Je suis désolé pour son accueil froid. Il a toujours eu du mal à accepter mon homosexualité. »

« - Je comprends. »

« - Ca ne te dérange pas si l'on fait chambre à part durant quelques jours ? » Demanda Duo avec appréhension.

« - Non, non pas du tout. Si c'est ton père le veut, alors je m'y plierais. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Duo s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement comme pour s'excuser auprès de son amant. Ce dernier répondit à son baiser avant de se séparer de lui.

« - Alors, où est ma chambre ? » Fit-il avec un ton enjoué.

« - Suis-moi. »

L'américain le conduisit à travers l'appartement richement décoré avant de s'arrêter devant une porte, il l'ouvrit et Heero découvrit une chambre dans les tons bleus pâle, une armoire et une commode en bois ancien totalement magnifique ainsi qu'un lit qui semblait moelleux au centre de la pièce.

« - C'est la chambre d'ami » Précisa Duo. « La mienne est juste à côté. Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Il ressortit dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte à côté de la chambre du japonais et y entra. Heero l'y suivit et Duo referma la porte derrière lui. La chambre du natté était un peu plus meublée que la chambre d'amis, en plus du lit, de l'armoire et de la commode qui était presque identiques, il y avait également un bureau qui menaçait de s'écrouler sous le poids des livres et des feuilles qui y jonchait, ainsi qu'un ordinateur à écran plat dernier cri. À la différence de l'autre chambre, les murs n'étaient pas bleus mais blancs et parsemé de poster de joueurs de basket-ball ou de groupe de rock, sans compter le nombre de vêtement un peu partout au sol. Duo eut un raclement de gorge gêné.

« - Ne fais pas attention au désordre. Ça fait un moment que je n'y suis plus revenu et ma mère ne rentre jamais pour faire le ménage. »

« - Hn. »

Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y installa, entraînant avec lui le japonais. Une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installés, Duo appuyé contre le montant du lit et Heero contre son torse, un silence bienheureux se fit, vite brisé par le natté.

« - Cela ne te dérange pas d'être venu ici ? »

« - Non, pas du tout. »

« - Demain je te présenterais mon frère et sa fiancée Hilde, tu verras, tu vas les adorer. »

« - Hn. »

_**/888888888888888888/**_

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'il laissait Heero ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, Duo alla voir son père dans son bureau, plongé dans son ordinateur. À la vue de son fils, il se redressa.

« - Entre Duo, et ferme la porte derrière-toi, j'ai à te parler. »

Le natté s'exécuta et regarda son père interrogativement.

« - Que me veux-tu ? »

« - J'aimerais que tu m'explique pourquoi tu as décidé d'arrêter subitement tes études ? »

« - Tu sais très bien pourquoi. » Répondit Duo d'une voix froide.

« - Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi, et parles-moi sur un autre ton je te prie. »

« - Écoute papa, les études de commerce ce n'est pas pour moi. Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais… »

« - Et tu vas faire quoi là-bas ? Tu abandonne ton avenir pour un moins que rien ! »

« - Je reprendrais le commerce de Gé, et sache que Heero n'est pas un moins que rien ! » Répliqua le natté sur un ton menaçant. « Je l'aime ! »

« - Bien sur, tu ne le connais presque pas alors comment peux-tu dire ça ? Qui te dit que dans trois il ne t'abandonnera pas pour un autre ? »

« - Mon cœur me dit qu'il n'est pas comme ça. »

« - Depuis que tu es parti chez ton grand-père, tu as complètement changé. Ce vieux fou t'a embobiné. »

« - Grand-père n'est pas fou, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Quant à mon avenir si brillant que tu as l'air de regretté, sache que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Tu as voulu me modeler à ta façon ! »

« - Comment oses-tu ? »

« - Tu veux faire de moi quelqu'un que je ne veux pas être. Tu n'as jamais voulu voir ce que je suis réellement. Je ne suis pas intellectuel papa, je ne suis pas futur homme d'affaire. Je suis homosexuel et j'aime un garçon plus que tout au monde et je vais vivre avec lui. »

Ces mots furent accueillit par un silence pesant. Le fils regardant le père avec un air de défis tandis que le père assimilait les paroles de son enfant.

« - Fils indigne ! » S'écria alors David Maxwell. « Ton frère au moins est normal. Il a une fiancée charmante et proliférera le nom des Maxwells, mais toi tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un minable. »

« - C'est tout ce que tu as me dire ? » Demanda alors Duo d'une voix froide.

« - Oui. »

« - Très bien. Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que Solo soit opéré, ensuite, tu ne me verras plus. »

Puis sur ces mots, le natté quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un père abasourdi.

À suivre…


	16. Face à face

Titre: Snowboarder

Auteur: Shali Maxwell

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3x4 ; 1&5 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

* * *

**Snowboarder **

**Chapitre 16 : Face à face**

Le lendemain matin, Duo se leva tôt, il devait régler son départ de la fac et remplir quelques papiers. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, son père s'y trouvait déjà. Les souvenirs de leur dispute rejaillirent dans sa tête, et Duo l'ignora royalement et se servit une tasse de café. Après quelques minutes de silence pesant, le père prit enfin la parole :

« - Tu es sûr que ce garçon est bien pour toi ? »

« - Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Et maintenant, ce n'est plus mon homosexualité qui te gêne, mais Heero ? »

« - Mais enfin Duo, qu'espères-tu de ce paysan ? Il va profiter de ton argent et quand tu seras ruiné, il te quittera. »

« - Ce n'est pas mon argent, c'est le tien et je n'en veux pas. Ensuite, si tu apprends à connaître Heero, tu sauras qu'il n'est pas comme ça. »

Puis sur ces paroles, le natté quitta l'appartement. David Maxwell resta un long moment immobile dans la cuisine, il devait bien s'avouer que les divergences sexuelles de son fils le gênait un peu, mais il restait quand même son fils, le petit garçon qu'il avait élevé, protégé et bercé durant son enfance. Il l'aimait autant qu'il aimait Solo et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le bonheur de ses enfants, son fils aîné allait subir une opération pour sauver ses yeux et son cœur de père lui disait qu'il s'en sortirait, quant à son cadet, il avait cette force de caractère qui le protégeait de la dureté de la vie, mais qui ne le protégeait pas des peines de cœur. Ce Heero Yuy ne lui inspirait pas grand chose, ce jeune homme se cachait derrière son impassibilité, il jouait un rôle, et il en mettrait sa main à couper. Étant sûr que son fils était bel et bien parti sans qu'il ne revienne à l'improviste, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il avait attribué au copain de son fils. Il toqua légèrement et entra, faisant sursauter le Japonais qui était à genoux au sol et cherchait dans son sac un pull. Il se releva rapidement et fit face à David.

« - Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose ? » Demanda Heero d'une voix calme et neutre.

« - Je veux que vous laissiez mon fils tranquille. »

« - Je ne comprends pas… »

« - Duo est quelqu'un de bien, il n'a pas besoin d'un gratte-papier comme vous pour le blesser cruellement. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas celui que vous paraissez être et que vous cachez quelque chose, cela se voit dans vos yeux ! »

« - J'aime votre fils, je l'aime plus que tout et jamais je ne le blesserais. »

Ces mots qui sortirent de la bouche d'Heero mirent David dans une colère noire, l'homme allait lui lancer une réplique acerbe et le menacer quand son regard tomba alors sur le corps du japonais, lui faisant ainsi remarquer que le jeune garçon était torse nu, il remarqua alors une vilaine cicatrice qui avait sûrement dû être mal soignée au niveau de la hanche gauche du japonais et qui partait se perdre dans son dos. C'était le genre de cicatrice qu'on ne se faisait pas accidentellement, elle était large et faite nettement.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cicatrice ? » Demanda alors le père.

Heero ne répondit pas mais resserra ses bras autour de lui comme pour se protéger, mais David Maxwell était un homme qui aimait avoir des réponses à ses questions, quelle que soit la manière dont il les obtenait. Il fit un pas en avant vers le japonais avec une expression de colère, ce qui déclencha la panique chez Heero. Ce n'était plus David Maxwell, le père de son petit-ami qu'il voyait, mais l'image de son père. Une partie de son esprit qu'il croyait depuis longtemps avoir révolu se réveilla et les souvenirs commencèrent à défiler devant ses yeux, le terrifiant encore plus.

Flash-back 

Heero était âgé de treize ans, il rentrait de lycée après avoir fait un petit détour par le boulanger pour s'acheter un pain au chocolat avec ses quelques économies. Avant de mettre la clé dans la serrure pour entrer dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son père, il fit disparaître toute trace de sa gourmandise et entra. Il faisait sombre, et une odeur d'enfermé et d'alcool lui arriva aux narines. Son père était déjà rentré apparemment. Se faisant le plus discret possible, le jeune garçon referma la porte et tenta de se faufiler vers sa chambre, mais alors qu'il passait devant la porte du salon, son père, Odin Lowe, apparut brusquement devant lui. Il lui saisit violemment le bras et le mena dans le salon ou il le propulsa contre la table basse. Heero grimaça de douleur quand il sentit l'un des coins de la table s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Plusieurs bouteilles vides de whisky traînaient près du canapé et le garçon reporta son attention sur son père.

« - C'est pour ça que je travaille des journées entières, me tuant à la tâche pour élever le feignant et l'idiot que tu es devenu ! » Cria alors Odin Lowe. « L'école vient encore de m'appeler pour se plaindre des traces de coups que tu avais ! »

Le jeune japonais se releva péniblement et fit courageusement face à son père avant de dire d'une toute petite voix :

« - Je ne leur ai rien dit. »

« - Bien sûr que tu n'as rien dit ! Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont appelé ! Tu as été incapable de leur donner une explication, comme si c'était trop dur à inventer, hein ? Sale petit con ! »

Sur ces mots, la main d'Odin se leva pour s'abattre violemment sur la joue de son fils. Sur la violence du coup, Heero tomba à terre, le nez en sang.

« - À cause de toi, ils ont dû en référer aux services sociaux et les allocations familiales m'ont été retirées ! J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! »

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes avant de le saisir par les cheveux et de le relever brusquement.

« - Depuis que tu es né, tu n'as été qu'une calamité ! Tu fais tout pour me gâcher la vie ! Regarde ce que tu me forces à faire ! » S'époumona l'homme en le jetant sur le canapé.

Et d'un air colérique, il s'avança vers son fils qui se recroquevilla sur lui même, près à recevoir une flopée de coup venant de celui qu'il appelait papa.

Fin du Flash-back 

En voyant le japonais se recroqueviller sur lui-même et se mettre à trembler fortement, David fut pris au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait à ce point terrifié le japonais ? Lui ? Certes, il était un peu bourru, et pouvait facilement faire peur à certaines personnes, mais pas à ce point là… Il tenta de s'approcher à nouveau du jeune homme, mais ce dernier poussa un cri de terreur et murmura comme une litanie :

« - Non arrête, arrête, arrête papa ne fais pas ça… »

Et là, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du père de Duo. La cicatrice qu'il avait entraperçue, et maintenant la réaction de terreur du japonais n'était que le résultat de maltraitance occasionné par son propre père. À cette constatation, David se sentit un peu bête, voilà ce que s'efforçait de dissimuler le japonais, une tristesse résultant de son enfance et rien d'autre, et lui, n'avait rien fait d'autre que de provoquer des souvenirs.

Murmurant des paroles apaisantes, David réussit à approcher Heero et à le prendre dans ses bras, le japonais tenta de se débattre, mais l'homme était plus grand et plus musclé que lui, et le brun se trouva bientôt totalement maîtrisé par le père de Duo. Ce dernier l'entraîna vers le lit et s'y assit et attendit patiemment que le japonais se calme, ce qui se produisit quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Tu vas mieux ? » Demanda alors David en laissant Heero s'échapper à son étreinte.

« - Je suis désolé de vous infliger cela. » Murmura alors le brun.

« - Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé pour mettre montré brutal. Je ne voulais pas. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes, avant que le plus âgé ne se relève et se dirige vers la sortie.

« - Tu devrais dormir un peu pour te calmer entièrement. » Conseilla toutefois le paternel.

« - Merci. »

« - Tu n'as pas à me remercier, mais en échange, je veux que tu prennes soin de mon fils. »

« - Comptez sur moi. » Murmura faiblement Heero avec un petit sourire.

Puis David quitta définitivement la chambre, et s'installa dans le salon, attendant le retour de son fils. Duo devait certainement être au courant du passé du japonais, il n'avait qu'une seule cicatrice, mais il était persuadé que ce n'était pas la seule. Il avait mal jugé le japonais… C'était quelqu'un qui avait été blessé et qui ne cherchait qu'un peu d'amour et de réconfort… Ce que Duo lui avait fourni et pour le remercier, le japonais lui avait offert son cœur, car David en était sûr maintenant, Heero aimait son fils.

Un bruit de serrure se fit entendre, et le natté pénétra alors dans l'appartement. Il adressa un bref coup d'œil à son père tout en enlevant son manteau et s'apprêta à se diriger vers sa chambre quand David l'arrêta.

« - Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ton amant. » Dit-il.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Heero a eut une sorte de crise d'angoisse, je crois que c'est des souvenirs de son passé qui en soit à l'origine. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? » Fit alors abruptement Duo.

« - Rien. Maintenant va le voir et réconforte-le, il en a besoin. »

« - Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu acceptes Heero ? »

« - Si pour garder ton estime, ta confiance et ton amour je dois accepter ton amant, alors je le ferais. » Répondit son père en évitant le regard de son fils.

Duo eut alors un sourire tendre envers son père que ce dernier ne vit pas, et se dirigea vers la chambre de son amant. Il frappa quelques coups, mais aucune réponse ne l'invita à entrer, alors il le fit sans autorisation. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et une forme était recroquevillée sur le lit. Duo s'en approcha lentement et s'installa à ses côtés.

« - Heero ? » Appela-t-il.

A l'entente de sa voix, le japonais se retourna et alla se nicher contre le corps de son amant qui referma les bras sur lui et lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« - C'est fini, ce n'était que des souvenirs. »

« - Cette peur était incontrôlable, Duo… Je ne pouvais rien faire… »

« - Chuuut… calme-toi, il ne t'arrivera plus rien, je te le jure. Tout est fini maintenant, plus personne ne portera la main sur toi. »

Heero ne répondit pas mais resserra son étreinte contre son amant qui en profita pour s'allonger à ses côtés pour le rassurer encore plus.

« - Je t'aime. » Murmura le natté. « Je t'aime plus que tout. »

« - Je t'aime aussi, Duo. Ne me laisse plus jamais retomber dans mes sombres cauchemars. »

« - Plus jamais, je te le jure. »

A suivre…


	17. Première rencontre

Titre: Snowboarder

Auteur: Shali Maxwell

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3x4 ; 1&5 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

* * *

**Snowboarder **

**Chapitre 17 : Première rencontre**

Duo poussa un soupir de bien-être, tandis qu'il sortait des limbes du sommeil. Il sourit en sentant le corps chaud de son amant se coller un peu plus contre lui. Après la mini-crise de panique d'Heero, le père de Duo s'était montré un peu plus conciliant envers le couple, bien qu'il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que son fils soit gay. Duo sourit et se retourna, le japonais dormait encore du sommeil du juste et l'américain ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son radioréveil qui affichait un peu plus de onze heures, et ce fut avec beaucoup de mal qu'il entreprit de réveiller son amant.

« - Heero ? »

« - Hmmm… »

« - Il faut que tu te réveilles mon amour. »

« - Déjà ? » Demanda le japonais en ouvrant les yeux.

« - Il est onze heures passées, et j'ai promis d'aller voir Solo aujourd'hui sans faute. »

« - Oh ! C'est vrai que tu n'as pas pu y aller hier. » Fit le brun en baissant les yeux. « Je suis désolé. »

« - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon amour. C'est moi seul qui ai décidé de ne pas m'y rendre hier. Tu n'étais pas en état de m'accompagner, ni de rester seul. »

« - J'ai vraiment eu un comportement idiot, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Non Heero, et je ne veux plus que tu dises ça. Ce genre de réaction est très normal, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« - Hn. » Fit le Japonais en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.

« - Allez mon cœur, debout ! »

Puis après un dernier baiser, le couple se leva et se prépara afin de se rendre rapidement à l'hôpital.

_**/88888888888888888888/**_

Ils marchaient tous les deux à travers les dédalles de couloir du centre hospitalier du New York. Après s'être renseigné sur le numéro de chambre du frère de Duo, ils se dirigeaient à présent vers cette dernière. Heero était un peu anxieux de rencontrer un nouveau membre de la famille de son petit-ami, il espérait fortement que la réaction de son frère ne serait pas identique à celle du père. Même si ce dernier commençait à se faire à l'idée, la première rencontre avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche d'Heero. Sentant le trouble de son amant, Duo prit la main du japonais dans la sienne et la serra tendrement.

« - Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, tout se passera bien. »

« - Hn. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte qui portait le numéro 207 et Duo y frappa quelques coups avant d'entrer. Heero le suivit nerveusement et aussitôt une exclamation de joie retentit dans la chambre.

« - Duo ! »

Une jeune fille brune se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et alla serrer le natté dans ses bras. Elle avait un physique plutôt agréable, ses cheveux noirs, coupés à la garçonne, avaient des reflets bleus, ce qui mettait ses yeux bleus outremer en valeur. Duo referma ses bras sur sa taille et la serra contre lui.

« - Salut Hilde. »

« - Nous commencions à nous demander si tu viendrais vraiment nous voir, un jour. »

« - Je suis là maintenant. »

« - Oui. »

Hilde lui adressa un grand sourire avant de porter son attention sur Heero qui se tenait un peu en retrait et qui observait la scène d'un air neutre. Aussitôt, la jeune fille se détacha du natté et s'approcha du japonais.

« - Et toi tu dois être Heero. »

« - Oui. »

« - Je suis Hilde Schbeiker, je suis contente de te connaître. »

Puis sans plus de cérémonie, elle prit Heero dans ses bras et lui colla deux grosses bises sonores sur la joue avant de le relâcher. Un petit éclat de rire se fit entendre et le japonais porta alors son attention sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait sur le lit. Il ne ressemblait en rien à Duo, si ce n'est qu'ils avaient la même forme de visage et le même nez, mais sinon, Solo était blond avec de grands yeux verts pigmentés de paillettes dorées. Si les prunelles améthyste de Duo étaient uniques, celles de son frère l'étaient également. Le jeune homme tendit la main en direction de Heero et ce dernier s'empressa d'allez la serrer.

« - Je suis content d'enfin de te connaître Heero, Duo nous a beaucoup parlé de toi au téléphone. »

« - Hn… Il m'a également beaucoup parlé de vous deux. »

« - Ca, il avait plutôt intérêt. » Répliqua Hilde en attrapant Duo par le cou pour le frotter le haut du crâne.

Duo rigola en se débattant, et une fois qu'il eut réussit à se débarrasser de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du lit de Solo et attira Heero sur ses genoux.

« - Alors petit frère, tu es prêt ? »

« - Ouais, l'infirmière ne devrait pas tarder à venir pour me faire l'anesthésie. »

« - Nous serons là à ton réveil ! » Fit Duo.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé… »

« - Ca ne nous dérange pas. » Répliqua alors Heero. « Par ma faute, nous n'avons pas pu venir vous voir hier. Ce qui fait que Duo n'a pas pu profiter de ta présence et toi non plus, alors nous resterons jusqu'à la fin. »

Solo lui sourit gentiment.

« - Merci Heero. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers son petit frère.

« - Je l'adore ton Hee-chan. Garde-le bien. » Conseilla le blond.

Duo resserra ses bras autour de la taille du japonais et lui déposa un baiser sur la nuque.

« - Ne t'en fais, je ne le lâcherais pas de sitôt. »

« - Au fait Heero, maintenant que tu as gagné le concours, tu comptes accepter la proposition des sponsors et participer aux J.O ? » Demanda alors Hilde.

« - A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien… Ca me plairait, mais d'un côté, ça ne me dit rien parce que une fois que tu as un sponsor, il faut que tu fasses un tas de truc pour rapporter de l'argent à la boite. Et je n'aime pas l'idée de mettre mon talent au profit de quelqu'un pour l'argent. »

« - Et ben… Je crois bien que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui refuserait de signer un contrat pour ce prétexte. »

« - C'est dans la nature d'Heero. Il est droit et honnête. » Répliqua alors Duo avec fierté.

« - Ce serait dommage quand même, tu aurais pu connaître la sensation de surfer aux côtés des plus grands. » Fit Solo.

Heero ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Ce que Solo et Hilde ignorait, c'est qu'il y avait une autre raison qui le poussait à refuser cette offre, une raison que Duo connaissait et qui n'avait encore jamais été abordé entre eux. L'entrée d'une infirmière pour lui faire l'anesthésie et l'amener au bloc opératoire, mit fin à la discussion.

« - Il est l'heure monsieur Maxwell. » Fit-elle avec un sourire.

« - On se revoit à ton réveil. » Fit Duo en se levant.

Il sortit avec Heero, tandis que Hilde lui donnait un dernier baiser pour lui donner courage, puis la jeune fille les rejoignit dans le couloir.

« - Tu sais combien de temps dure l'intervention ? » Demanda alors Duo à Hilde.

« - D'après le médecin qui va l'opérer, il nous a dit que durerait environ cinq heures »

« - Wow, ça nous laisse le temps de vider la machine à café là ! »

Hilde et Heero esquissèrent un sourire amusé, puis le trio se dirigea vers la salle d'attente, bien décidé à passer ces cinq prochaines heures dans cet hôpital. Ils s'installèrent sur les sièges en plastic rouge qui ornait la salle d'attente, et laissèrent le silence les envahirent.

« - Au fait Duo, ta mère a appelé ce matin. »

« - Ah bon ? »

« - Oui, elle attendait que son avion décolle. »

Cette phrase causa un choc au natté. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que…

« - Elle va venir ? » Demanda-t-il incertain.

« - Oui, elle tenait à être présente. Elle ne t'a pas prévenue ? »

« - Non. »

Quatre ans ! Cela fait quatre ans à présent qu'il n'a pas revu sa mère. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle avait fait spécialement le déplacement pour assister à la finale de basket inter-lycée de son établissement scolaire. Déplacement qui avait été écourté à cause d'une énième dispute entre son père et elle. Malgré toutes ses années de séparation, ils se haïssaient toujours autant, et il espérait vraiment que cette fois-ci, ses parents laissent leur rancœur de côtés pour pouvoir soutenir leur fils.

À suivre…


	18. Envolons nous

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3x4 ; 1&5 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

* * *

**Snowboarder **

**Chapitre 18 : Envolons-nous !**

Duo regarda sa montre. Une heure ! Cela ne faisait qu'une heure que Solo était au bloc opératoire. Il soupira, le temps passait très lentement quand on se trouvait dans un hôpital, surtout quand on attendait la fin d'une intervention. Il se leva et s'étira.

« - Je vais me chercher un café, je vous en ramène ? »

« - Oui, je veux bien un chocolat chaud. » Fit Hilde

« - Ok, Heero ? "

" – Un café noir sans sucre, s'il te plait."

« - Je vous ramène ça tout de suite. »

Il s'éloigna en direction de la machine à café, et entreprit de commander les boissons nécessaires. Il attendait patiemment quand il aperçut à l'accueil une jeune femme blonde. Il reconnut facilement la silhouette car il ne s'agit de personne d'autre que de sa mère, Hélène Maxwell. Cette même femme qui l'avait mit au monde et qui n'avait pas hésité à le séparer de son frère dans sa jeunesse par manque de communication avec son père. Comme se sentant observé, la femme se détourna du comptoir pour croiser le regard de son fils. Hélène esquissa un sourire et s'avança vers lui et Duo voyait la distance qui les séparait, diminuer peu à peu. Puis arrivé en face de lui, Hélène lui sourit.

« - Bonjour Duo. » Fit-elle avec une voix douce qui avait tant manqué au natté.

Duo ne sut que dire, il resta donc figer sur place, regardant dans les yeux cette femme qui était sa mère et qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis des années et qui n'avait pas cherché à reprendre contact avec lui durant ces quatre dernières années. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quels gestes, quelles postures adoptés.

« - Tu… Tu ne me prends pas dans tes bras ? » Demanda Hélène d'une voix hésitante.

« - Bonjour maman. » Fit alors Duo en la prenant gauchement dans ses bras.

« - Je suis contente de te voir. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. »

Duo retint de justesse les paroles cinglantes qu'il voulait lui jeter à la figure et se détourna d'elle pour s'occuper des cafés. La troisième et dernière boissons finissait à l'instant de couler, et essayant de tenir en mains les trois gobelets, il se retourna à la salle d'attente, sa mère sur les talons.

En les voyant arriver, Hilde vint à leur rencontre et salua poliment Hélène Maxwell, tandis que Duo lui tendait son gobelet de chocolat, il se dirigea ensuite vers Heero et lui donna son café en ajoutant rapidement :

« - Heero, voici ma mère, Hélène Maxwell. Maman, voici Heero Yuy, mon compagnon. »

« - Enchanté de vous connaître madame. »

« - Moi de même Heero. »

Le Japonais observa la femme qui se tenait devant lui. De toute évidence, si Solo avait hérité du physique de son père, Duo, lui tenait énormément de sa mère. Hélène était blonde, et possédait deux orbes améthyste identiques à celles de son fils cadet. Elle possédait également ce visage candide et cet air androgyne qui définissait si bien son amant. Il ne faisait aucun doute du lien de parenté existent entre la mère et le fils. De plus, cette dernière ne semblait pas le moins du monde choqué par la différence de son enfant, mais un coup d'œil prononcé vers son petit-ami, et le japonais sut que cela n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de Duo vu la tension qui émanait de son corps et le regard qu'il adressa à celle qu'il appelait 'maman'. Dans un geste réconfortant, Heero lui prit la main, et le natté lui adressa un bref sourire avant de se tourner vers sa mère et Hilde qui parlaient de Solo et de se lever, tenant toujours la main de son amant dans la sienne.

« - Excusez-nous, nous revenons dans quelques minutes. » Dit Duo en s'éloignant.

Hilde acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors qu'Hélène leur lançait un regard interrogateur suite à ce départ qu'on pourrait qualifier de fuite. Mais Duo ignora ce regard et entraîna silencieusement Heero à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital.

« - Ou est-ce que tu m'emmène ? » Demanda alors le japonais.

« - Tu verras. » Répondit l'américain avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Heero haussa les épaules et se laissa guider. Son interrogation monta d'un cran quand ils arrivèrent devant une porte indiquant 'accès au toit', mais Duo ne s'arrêta pas là et monta les escaliers qui menaient au dit toit malgré les protestations de son amant.

« - Duo, cet accès est interdit aux patients tout comme aux visiteurs ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de venir là ! »

« - Je prends ce droit. » Fit Duo en poussant la lourde porte en fer.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors à l'air libre, le vent frais en cette journée d'octobre cinglant leur visage. Duo fit quelques pas et se retourna vers Heero qui n'avait pas bougé de la porte.

« - Viens Heero. »

A contrecœur le japonais fit quelques pas, regardant autour de lui dans la crainte de voir un gardien apparaître pour leurs ordonner de redescendre. Le voyant si peu enclin à le suivre, Duo esquissa un sourire et le rejoignit, puis le prenant par les épaules, il le conduisit jusqu'à la rambarde de sécurité.

« - Regarde Heero ! Regarde le monde ! » Fit Duo.

Le japonais observa alors la vue qui s'offrait à eux, le toit de l'hôpital surplombait une bonne partie des buildings implantait à New York, les gens, les voitures et les autres habitations semblaient si minuscule comparait à eux que cela lui donnait un air de liberté. La voix de son amant natté le tira de sa contemplation.

« - Quand j'ai l'impression que j'étouffe, je me réfugie ici, sur le toit de cet hôpital. Je le fais depuis que je suis tout petit, ça m'aide à me calmer, à reprendre confiance en moi. Quand je suis ici, j'ai l'impression que je tiens le monde au creux de ma main. »

« - Hn. »

« - Je veux te faire partager ça, Heero. Parce que mon monde, c'est ton monde. »

Heero rougit aux paroles de son petit-ami. Il se pencha vers et l'embrassa tendrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Duo le repoussa gentiment.

« - Je me suis rendu compte, que nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé sérieusement ces derniers temps. »

« - De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda le Japonais.

« - Du concours. »

« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire là-dessus ni… »

« - Je veux que tu prennes ce sponsor Heero. »

« - Iie. »

« - Heero… »

« - Si je le prends, je devrais faire beaucoup de compétition pour me faire repérer, puis ces JO… Nous ne nous verrons plus… »

« - Un contrat de parrainage ne dure qu'une année, c'est une chance pour toi de surfer aux côtés des plus grands, c'est comme si tu réalisais un rêve, et je ne veux pas que tu y renonces à cause de moi. Vis les instants présents Heero, parce qu'on ne sait jamais après ce qui pourrait arriver. »

« - Je voyagerais beaucoup… »

« - Et je t'attendrais. »

« - Comment te remercier ? »

« - Tu n'as pas à me remercier mon cœur, surtout pas. »

« - Alors promet-moi de faire quelque chose échange ? »

« - Quoi donc ? »

« - Promet-moi de renouer les liens avec ta mère. »

« - Heero… Tu t'engages dans un sentier glissant, là ! »

« - Rien ne vaut la haine d'une mère. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de bien connaître ma mère et je le regrette beaucoup, mais toi tu as cette chance alors… »

« - Parce que se me laisser à mon père pour partir à Sydney avec Solo quand nous étions enfant s'appelle connaître une mère ? Elle s'est détournée de moi sous un prétexte minable. »

« - Et tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? »

« - Ce n'est pas aussi facile, Heero. Jamais elle ne s'est vraiment soucier de moi, à mes anniversaires, c'est à peine si elle m'envoyait une carte ou de l'argent. Pour moi, je n'ai pas de mère, tout comme Solo n'avait pas de père avant qu'il ne nous rejoigne à sa majorité. »

« - Alors si tu ne veux pas renouer les liens avec elle, essaye au moins de parler avec elle, de connaître les véritables raisons de son départ. »

Duo esquissa un sourire amusé en se tournant vers son amant. À quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il murmura :

« - Tu es un démon avec une apparence d'ange. » Avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Il relâcha ses lèvres et reporta son attention sur la vue par qui s'offrait à eux. Puis cédant à une impulsion, il monta sur la rambarde pour se retrouver au-dessus du vide.

« - Duo mais qu'est-ce que… »

« - Tais-toi et viens ! » Ordonna Duo en lui tendant la main.

Heero la saisit avec hésitation, et le l'américain le hissa lui aussi sur la rambarde. Il fit passer le japonais devant lui et lui inséra la taille.

« - Le monde est à nos pieds Heero. » Lui murmura-t-il.

Si Heero avait été impressionné par la vue depuis la terrasse, cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait la sensation de vraiment avoir le monde à ses pieds, la rambarde n'existait plus, tout ce qui comptait, c'était les bras de son amant autour de lui, et la vie qui grouillait à ces pieds. Duo lui lâcha la taille et lui écarta les bras afin de lui donner une impression de voler.

« - Envolons-nous Heero ! C'est comme si j'étais Superman et toi Loïs Lane. » Hurla-t-il.** (1)**

« - Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui suis Loïs Lane ? »

« - Parce que tu es celui que j'aime et que je te protègerais toujours ou que tu sois. »

à suivre…

* * *

**(1)** Certains doivent sûrement reconnaître un petit peu la scène de l'hôpital et le clash du toit, qui vient de la série _Queer as folk_ (version américaine ), bon n'étant pas très doué en anglais, le dialogue entre Michael et Brian ne dois sûrement pas donner ça (surtout que je l'ai tourné à la sauce GW), mais on s'y approche un peu, lol.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas répondre à vos review, mais je jure que je l'avais fait, sur ce chapitre, mais quand je l'ai posté, je me suis aperçu d'une erreur, et j'ai dû le supprimer et les réponses avec, enfin bref, pas de souci, l'essentiel c'est que le chapitre soit là, alors j'adresse un merci à tous ceux qui m'ont adressé une review. 


	19. Révélation d'un mariage

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3x4 ; 1&5 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

* * *

**_Lihiel:_** Tu ne connais pas Queer as folk? Bah, c'est pas très connu toute façon et pas très diffusé en France non plus. Et quand tu dis que la scène finale du chapitre te fait penser à Titanic, tu n'es pas très loin non plus, en fait, la série Queer as folk est une série gay et elle à deux versions: une britannique et une américaine (ma préférée). Dans la série anglaise, les deux protagonistes sont sur toi d'hôpital après la naissance du fils du personnage principal et fait les mêmes gestes que Heero et Duo, sauf que la chanson et la phrase qu'il dit sont tiré du film Titanic. Dans la version américaine, qui est en fait le remake, c'est la même scène sauf que c'est sur le thème de Superman. Bon je ne sais pas si l'explication est très claire, mais c'était juste un petit point. Sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_crystal d'avalon:_** Ca serait le comble si les deux héros de ma fic se jetait dans le vide, mais c'est une scène que je trouvais trop mimi et je voulais la retranscrire. Je suis ravie que tu trouves Heero et Duo mignons, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**_Tchaye :_** Non, rassure-toi, ils vont rester sur la terre ferme et ne vont pas sauter, lol. Ravie que tu aimes cette fic et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste.

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :_** Comment refusé une telle demande? Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras, merci pour ta review.

**_Didou :_** Pas grave si ce n'est pas une grande review, l'essentiel, c'est que tu en laisse une pour m'encourager. Merci pour tes commentaires et tes compliments, c'est très gentil de ta part. j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu aimeras.

**_Florinoir:_** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu la suite te plaira. Et ravie de voir que tu compatis pour la multitude de trucs en court, lol.

**_DuoXheero:_** Oui, je vais très bien et je suis contente de voir que tu as adoré, j'espère que la suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Hé, tu as vu ça? C'est une super famille que j'ai créé mdr, je suis ravie de voir que tu as adoré la scène du toit, mais………… Tu ne connais pas Queer as folk? Je sais que ce n'est pas une série très connue, et c'est grâce à Cici que j'ai pu la connaître. En fait (Shali passe en mode prof) il s'agit d'une série gay qui fait fureur aux États-Unis, mais elle reste très tabou en France. Cette série est en fait le remake d'une série britannique de huit épisodes, et dans cette version-là, c'est justement Titanic qui est en arrière fond dans la scène de toit, mais la version américaine étant ma préférée et qui est sous le thème de superman avec la BO en arrière plan, j'ai voulu la retransmettre dans ma fic. Bon, je ne sais pas si tu as tout compris, mais si tu aime bien les histoires gay, je te conseille cette série, elle est très complète sur les sujets traitant de l'homosexualité, le sida, la drogue, l'homophobie…. Bref, je l'adore, tu l'as compris, lol. Pour en revenir à ma fic, le prochain chapitre comme tu t'en doute sera la confrontation entre le fils et la mère. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

* * *

**Snowboarder **

**Chapitre 19 :Révélations d'un mariage**

Quand Duo et Heero revinrent dans la salle d'attente, ce fut pour remarquer que David, le père de Duo était lui aussi arrivé. Et ce fut avec désolation que le natté vit que ses parents se tenaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

« - Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, ils n'ont pas encore commencé à se disputer. » Souffla Duo à l'oreille de son amant.

Heero sourit et adressa un signe de tête au père de son petit-ami avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur un siège. Duo l'imita puis entama une conversation avec Hilde et c'est ainsi qu'une seconde heure passa. Au bout d'un long moment, Hélène Maxwell se leva et se dirigea vers la machine à café, le natté la suivit des yeux avant de sentir un coude s'enfoncer dans ces côtes. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard cobalt d'Heero qui lui désigna sa mère.

« - Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Va lui parler. »

« - Maintenant ? Pas question, ce n'est pas le moment. »

« - Vous avec encore deux longues heures avant que ton frère ne sorte de la salle d'opération, à mon avis, tu ferais mieux de crever l'abcès maintenant, que repousser indéfiniment le moment. »

« - Mais Heero… »

« - Tu avais promis. » Fit le japonais.

Duo jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa mère qui patientait devant la machine, puis reporta son attention sur son amant qui le regardait toujours avec un regard perçant. L'américain soupira puis se leva.

« - C'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

Heero lui adressa un sourire et Duo s'éloigna en direction de sa mère. Il vit cette dernière donner un petit coup dans la machine dans l'espoir de faire avancer le processus, mais le café refusait de couler.

« - C'est connu que ces machines-là ne marchent jamais quand on le veut. »

Hélène leva la tête et sourit à la vue de son deuxième fils.

« - Ca va mon grand ? »

« - Oui, mais ça pourrait aller mieux en ce moment. »

Hélène reporta son attention sur la machine et continua de la taper nerveusement. Duo hésita un moment puis lui demanda :

« - J'ai besoin d'un café moi aussi, est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagne à la cafétéria ? »

« - Oui, oui bien sûr. » Fit sa mère en souriant.

Et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Avant de disparaître au coin d'un couloir, Duo se retourna une dernière fois et Heero hocha la tête, comme pour l'encourager. Ils marchèrent en silence, et une fois attablée devant deux tasses fumantes, le natté décida de se jeter à l'eau, mais sa mère le devança :

« - Je suppose que ça doit te paraître bizarre de me voir là, non ? On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été beaucoup présente dans ta vie. »

« - … »

« - Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, tu as le droit de me détester ainsi que de bonnes raisons. »

« - Je ne te déteste pas, maman. »

« - Alors ça veut dire que tu as un grand cœur. Je t'ai séparé de ton frère, je t'ai éloigné de moi, et je n'étais même pas présente pour tes anniversaires. Je suis une mauvaise mère. »

« - Tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère… Du moins, tu ne l'étais pas avant le divorce… »

« - Détrompe-toi Duo, je suis une mauvaise mère, sinon, je n'aurais pas laissé mon petit garçon vivre loin de moi, j'aurai dû me battre pour payer cette intervention et ne pas te laisser régler toi-même les choses, je n'ai pas sut faire face aux problèmes. »

« - Si tu avais été une mauvaise mère, tu ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui à attendre que ton fils sorte de la salle d'opération. »

« - Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir pu te voir devenir ce beau jeune homme que tu es maintenant. Je ne t'ai même pas vu grandir. »

Hélène eut un sourire amer et Duo continua à parler.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Comment papa et toi êtes arrivés à vous haïr de la sorte ? »

« - C'est une vielle histoire… »

« - Mais elle est importante pour moi. À l'époque j'étais trop jeune pour voir les signes, mais j'étais tellement sûr que tu aimais papa… »

« - Et je l'aimais Duo, et cela ne cessera jamais. Ton père est quelqu'un de formidable. »

« - Alors pourquoi ? »

« - Je savais depuis le jour de notre mariage que cela se terminerait ainsi, mais à l'époque, ce que j'ignorais, c'est que nos enfants en pâtiraient. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Quand j'ai connu David, c'était un séducteur. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était les filles et rien que ça. J'étais jeune et perdue dans mon village natal. Je ne connaissais rien de la vie et croyais encore au grand amour et au prince charmant ! »

« - Comme toutes les filles ! » Fit Duo pour la soutenir.

« - C'est vrai. David était venu en vacance au village pour profiter des pistes et nous nous sommes rencontré. Je peux me flatter de l'avoir fait tourner en bourrique et il a commencé à me draguer. Et moi, j'étais déjà amoureuse de lui, bien sûr, je savais que ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était qu'une aventure de quelques jours, mais pas moi. Je lui ai dit que le seul moyen de m'avoir, c'était de me passer la bague au doigt, que je n'étais pas une fille de rien. »

« - Et comment a-t-il réagit sur le coup ? » Demanda Duo intrigué par ce côté de son père qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« - Mal. Il a très mal réagit, il m'a dit que j'étais naïve de croire encore à ces choses-là puis il est partit. Mais tu connais ton père Duo, dès qu'il veut quelque chose… »

« - Il ferait tout pour l'avoir. » Termina le natté.

« - Oui et il m'a épousé. Toute cette parodie de mariage rien que pour m'avoir. Les premiers mois, tout ce passait très bien, nous étions comme tout les couples de jeunes mariés, puis peu à peu, ça à commencé à dégénérer. David n'était pas fait pour la vie d'homme rangé, ses copains et ses sorties lui manquaient, alors il a repris ses anciennes habitudes. Je n'étais plus la seule à partager sa couche, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à partir, puis, je suis tombé enceinte et Solo est naît. Même si ton père n'arrivait pas à assumer sa paternité, il était heureux d'avoir un fils mais cela n'a rien changé… au bien sûr, il rentrait moins tard le soir… mais je croyais qu'il mûrirait, surtout quand j'ai appris que je t'attendais, mais malheureusement, c'est justement cette grossesse qui nous a placé dans un stade de non-retour. C'est à ta naissance que David a pris conscience qu'il vieillissait, et il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait continuer à vivre sa vie mais je l'emprisonnais. J'ai tenté de faire bonne figure, de me raccrocher à lui mais il était trop tard et cinq ans plus tard, j'ai préféré partir avant que les choses n'empirent et que vous soyez tous les deux touché. Au début, j'avais prévu de partir avec vous deux, mais David s'y est opposé, il ne voulait pas être séparé de ses enfants, alors nous nous sommes mis d'accord si le fait que nous en gardions chacun un. »

« - Comme si vous vous partagiez des chiots ! » Cracha Duo.

« - J'étais au bord de la déprime pour continuer à me battre alors j'ai choisi la situation la plus simple et j'ai accepté ces conditions. »

Duo resta un instant silencieux. Jamais dans son enfance il n'aurait imaginé pareil scénario. Quand il avait cinq ans, ces parents étaient à ses yeux le couple le plus uni… mais en fait, il n'en était rien. Cependant, quelque chose le taraudait…

« - Pourquoi as-tu emmené Solo ? Si papa se sentait emprisonner dans sa vie de père de famille, pourquoi lui avoir donné le plus jeune alors que Solo savait déjà se débrouiller seul ? »

Hélène baissa la tête honteusement et après quelques minutes de silence, dit :

« - Parce qu'à ce moment-là, tu étais à mes yeux… Le responsable de tout ça. Je me disais que si je ne t'aurais pas mis au monde, alors peut-être que nous n'aurions pas divorcé. »

Duo fut choqué par ces mots-là et regretta intérieurement d'avoir posé cette question. Il aurait préféré ne rien savoir de tout ça.

« - J'étais un enfant indésiré ? »

« - Non, non, Duo, ne crois surtout pas ça. Je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour où j'ai su que je te portais dans mon ventre. Quand la demande de divorce m'est apparue comme étant la seule solution, j'étais dans un état lamentable, j'ai même failli aller en maison de repos. Quelques temps plus tard, quand j'étais à nouveau moi-même, j'ai contacté David pour revenir sur notre accord et te prendre avec moi, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Tu étais avec lui, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Les papiers étaient signés, les accords également, je ne pouvais pas saisir les tribunaux puisque j'étais dans le tord, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me résoudre à vivre dans la même ville que ton père pour ne pas souffrir à nouveau. »

Duo baissa la tête, certes il en voulait beaucoup à sa mère, mais il la comprenait. Elle aimait son père, mais ce dernier avait agit comme le pire des maris, comment lui en vouloir d'avoir eut le cœur et la raison de brisé ? Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« - Je t'aime maman. »

A suivre…


	20. La fin d'une histoire

Titre : Snowboarder

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoi, SAP, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore)……

Couple : 2x1 ; Chrisx1 ; 3x4 ; 1&5 (amitié)

Disclaimer : alors les persos ne sont pas à moi, et à cause de ça, ben je ressens une frustration de ne pas pouvoir les obtenir, qui m'oblige à écrire des fanfics.

Note : La fic n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film du même, que d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu.

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Lihiel : **Oui, je me doute que tu trouve ce chapitre court, tout le monde le dit, lol. Je suis ravie de voir qu'il te plait et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Merci pour ta review.

**Florinoir:** Pfff… les mecs sont que des goujats… C'était ma façon de penser quand j'ai écris le chapitre, lol et à ce que je vois, mes pensées en sont très bien ressorties, mdr. Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**crystal d'avalon:** Oh… Pauvre maman… C'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas donné le profil idéal pour qu'elle soit aimé, mdr. Heureuse de voir que le chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là.

**Magical Girl Kiki :** Merci pour ta review, et il est vrai que je n'ai pas du tout gater la mère, mais elle a l'amour des ses fils, c'est l'essentiel. Pour la réconciliation des parent il y aura une micro-allusion, mais je ne m'y suis pas attardé. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ma puce.

* * *

**Snowboarder **

**Chapitre 20 : La fin d'une histoire**

_Trois semaines plus tard._

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la chambre, mais cela n'avait rien d'anormal étant donné que la nuit était très avancée et que tout le monde dormait… Enfin presque tout le monde… Les deux occupants de la chambre, eux, n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil. Heero se retourna une énième fois, cherchant une position confortable.

« - Toi non plus tu ne dors pas ? » Fit alors la voix de Duo.

« - Non, je suis un peu nerveux pour demain. »

« - Moi aussi. »

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Solo avait été opéré. Après un peu plus de cinq heures d'attente, le médecin qui avait pris en charge l'opération était venu rassuré tout le monde sur l'état de santé du frère de Duo. Bien qu'ils aient été soulagés d'apprendre que l'intervention s'était bien déroulée, Solo devait garder durant trois semaines un bandage sur les yeux avec interdiction formelle de l'enlever.

**Flash-back**

_Duo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, cela faisait maintenant cinq heures que l'opération avait débuté, ils ne tarderaient pas à avoir le résultat. À ses côtés, Heero avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du natté et était perdu dans ses pensées. Hilde avait entreprit de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang. Son père ne cessait de se lever et de s'asseoir avec nervosité et quant à sa mère, elle avait entreprit de déchirer en de minuscules morceaux d'un geste nerveux tous les papiers qui avaient le malheur d'atterrir entre ses mains. Soudain, un médecin encore en blouse bleue vint les voir._

_« - Monsieur et madame Maxwell ? »_

_« - Oui. »_

_Aussitôt, tout le monde se leva pour approcher du médecin. Ce dernier eut un sourire rassurant._

_« - L'opération s'est très bien déroulé. Votre fils est actuellement en salle de réveil et vous ne_ _pourrez le voir que demain. »_

_« -_ _Quand est-il de ses yeux ? » Demanda alors David Maxwell._

_« - Il va devoir garder ses bandages durant trois semaines, ce genre d'opération est très délicate et sachez que votre fils peut perdre définitivement la vue si l'intervention n'a pas marché. »_

_Hélène posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper tandis que le médecin les saluer._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Et demain, on les lui retiraient définitivement afin de savoir l'opération avait marché. Le médecin avait été très clair là-dessus, il n'y avait pas plusieurs échappatoires possibles, soit Solo serait aveugle si cela n'avait pas fonctionné, soit il recouvrerait une vue normale. Duo était dans un état d'anxiété, tant il avait peur que cela rate, et voyant son amant dans cet état, Heero n'en menait pas large. Son père et sa mère étaient eux aussi très nerveux, et quant à Hilde et Solo, ils tentaient de rassurer tout le monde en parlant de manière positive.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Duo vint se coller contre le japonais, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

« - J'ai tellement peur pour lui. » Murmura le natté.

« - Tout se passera bien. Solo mérite largement d'y voir. »

« - J'espère que tu as raison. »

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se levèrent après avoir passé une nuit blanche. Après un rapide petit déjeuner composé essentiellement de beaucoup de café, Duo alla appeler son père.

« - Papa, Heero et moi nous rendons à l'hôpital. Tu nous rejoindras là-bas ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Par contre, je ne pourrais pas passer prendre maman à son hôtel, tu pourrais t'en chargeais si ça ne te déranges pas ? »

A la grande surprise de Duo, son père rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux d'un air gêné.

« - Oh euh… Je pense que… Ce ne sera pas… nécessaire. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

Son père allait répondre quand une voix légèrement joyeuse retentit.

« - Bonjour mon chéri. »

La mâchoire de Duo manqua de se fracasser au sol quand il vit sa mère sortir de la chambre de son père. Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre, puis il se détourna.

« - Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. » Fit-il avec un sourire.

Puis attrapant Heero par la main, ils sortirent de l'appartement.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

C'est avec les traits tirés et pâles et de magnifiques cernes sous les yeux que Duo et Heero pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Solo. Hilde s'y trouvait déjà et était en train de lire au blond le journal du matin tout en faisant des commentaires comiques. Elle accueillit les deux nouveaux arrivants avec un grand sourire.

« - Bonjour, mais dites-moi, vous avez l'air fatigué. »

« - Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi. » Fit Duo.

« - Oh. » Minauda Hilde en lançant un clin d'œil entendu en direction du couple.

Duo haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son frère tandis que Heero rougissait sans aucune raison.

« - Alors grand-frère, comment te sens-tu ? »

« - Très bien. Papa et maman vont bientôt arriver ? »

« - Ils ne devraient plus tarder s'ils ne traînent pas trop sous la douche. »

« - Pardon ? » S'exclama son frère.

« - Tu comprendras quand ils arriveront. »

Quelques temps plus tard, la famille Maxwell, Hilde et Heero était tous réunis autour de Solo quand un médecin entra, suivit d'une infirmière qui tenait un plateau chirurgical dans les mains.

« - Alors mon petit Solo, c'est le grand jour. » Fit le médecin d'une voix encourageante.

« - Oui. »

« - Nous n'allons pas te faire attendre plus longtemps alors. »

Puis il s'approcha de Solo, il prit une paire de ciseau qui se trouvait sur le plateau et coupa un bout du bandage qui entourait la tête du blond au niveau des yeux, et le déroula doucement. Quand la bande fut complètement enlevée, il ne restait qu'une compresse sur chacun de ses yeux.

« - Je vais maintenant te retirer les compresses, mais je veux que tu gardes les yeux fermés. Tu les ouvriras quand je te le dirais. »

« - Entendu docteur. »

Et bientôt, les deux compresses furent enlevées. Le contour des yeux de Solo était légèrement jaune et bleu, comme s'il avait des coquarts résultats des points de sutures qu'on lui avait retiré quelques jours plus tôt.

« - Marianne, allez baisser le store. »

L'infirmière s'exécuta et la chambre fut plongée dans une semi-pénombre.

« - Très bien, maintenant, tu vas ouvrir très lentement les yeux. Ne te presse pas, tes yeux ne sont pas habitués à la lumière et cela risque de te faire mal. Tu risques d'y voir flou mais ce ne sera qu'une question de minute. »

Solo hocha la tête, et très lentement, il commença à relever les paupières. À ce moment, Duo prit la main d'Heero dans la sienne et la broya à mesure que son frère ouvrait les yeux tandis que le japonais grimaça légèrement sous la douleur mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Duo avait les yeux fixés dans ceux de son frère, et quand les prunelles vertes et dorées furent complètement ouvertes, il fut paniqué de voir qu'elles étaient fixes. Puis doucement le regard de Solo se posa sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce à mesure que son sourire s'agrandissait. Le médecin se saisit d'une petite lampe électrique.

« - Regarde-moi un instant Solo. »

Le blond s'exécuta et le médecin plaça la lampe devant chaque œil, l'allumant et l'éteignant à plusieurs reprises.

« - Tes pupilles réagissent très bien. Félicitation Solo, dans quelques jours, tu retrouveras ta vue de lynx. »

Puis sur des derniers conseils, le médecin quitta la chambre sous les chauds et sincères remerciements de David et d'Hélène. Hilde s'était jeté dans les bras de Solo et pleurait doucement dans son cou. Duo s'approcha du lit également et son frère leva les yeux vers lui.

« - Merci Duo. Et merci à toi aussi Heero. Sans vous deux, je n'aurais jamais pu payer cette opération. »

« - Tu n'as pas à me remercier Solo, tu aurais fais pareil pour moi. » Fit Duo tandis que Heero se contentait d'un simple hochement de tête.

« - J'ai une dette envers vous deux. »

« - Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » S'exclama alors le natté. « Tu n'as aucune dette ! »

« - Si j'en ai une. »

« - Alors pour la payer, tu auras intérêt à venir souvent nous voir du côté de Bagnères-de-Luchon. »

« - Comptez sur moi. Vous repartez bientôt ? »

« - Dans trois jours. Heero doit rentrer s'il veut s'entraîner avec sérieux, et j'ai promis à grand-père de revenir au plus vite pour l'aider. »

Solo acquiesça d'un sourire. Puis une nouvelle discussion s'enchaîna. Et ainsi va la vie, mais la plus belle chose qu'il puisse exister dans ce bas monde, c'est le sacrifice d'un frère pour pouvoir sauver sa famille. C'est la rage de vaincre pour pouvoir aider un proche, et c'est l'amour qui résulte de chacun de leur geste. Personne n'oubliera jamais ce jeune garçon venu de New York pour participer à un championnat pour gagner l'argent d'une opération et personne n'oubliera également l'amour qui a uni deux jeunes garçons. Aujourd'hui, nos deux amoureux vivent heureux et en harmonie. Après un an passé en haut de la gloire, Heero n'avait pas renouvelé son contrat de sponsoring et était revenu dans son petit village pour ouvrir une école de glisse. Duo avait reprit l'affaire de son grand-père, qui s'était éteint quelques années après, et avait attendu patiemment le retour de son amant. Ils vivaient à présent dans le petit chalet près de l'ancienne maison de Gé, et avait adopté récemment deux petits orphelins, Jason et Janice. Quant à Chris, le destin ne l'avait pas épargné, alors qu'il venait de décrocher un bon sponsoring, un accident l'avait rendu boiteux à vie, ruinant définitivement sa carrière. Il s'était alors réfugié dans l'alcool pour oublier et avait quitté Bagnères-de-Luchon.

Fin  



End file.
